


Once Upon a December

by WillaFateField



Series: Forevermore [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dancetale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Flowerfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Original, Errortale Sans (Undertale), Gaster Sans (Undertale), Multi, Original Mythology, Underpray - Freeform, life and death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillaFateField/pseuds/WillaFateField
Summary: *What would you do if everything you thought you knew was a lie?*Just when Frisk returns to Sans, the blooming flower has to make a deal with the 'devil' to save her family from a horrible memory and sold her memories.But, as the story begins again and she slowly gathers all her memories back, Frisk had to wonder:Which story is true? The one she thought she knew or is there more?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Asriel Dreemurr & Frisk, Chara & Asriel Dreemurr & Frisk, Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Mettaton & Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Forevermore [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1047639
Kudos: 4





	1. Letter to my Readers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You'll Be Back (Forevermore AU Book 1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944329) by [WillaFateField](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillaFateField/pseuds/WillaFateField). 



A letter to my readers:

This was my very first Undertale fan novel/story, and I was very proud of it. However, I want to make it even more significant for you, my readers. I want this to become something to be proud of. This series is my baby, and I want to make sure each book becomes stronger. 

The unedited version will stay up so you can see where we started and where we will end.

And yes, I am a Frans fan. However, I know why some are against it. Frisk or The Player is still young in the game and in many AUs. I can see both sides of this:

But, I just find their relationship so beautiful; no matter what happens between them, Sans is there for them (or her in this case). And Frisk would do anything for him as well. That is beautiful. I just love how much they care for each other, even with everything they went through, they love each other.  
So, if you don't like this pairing, don't read it. I respect all fandoms in this community, so please respect this one.

And two warnings for you, I might change the rating. I kind of want to make this a New Young Adult series, especially since I might add an illustration to Underlust. It might not be anything too explicit, but it will be Underlust. I want to add more Alt Universes into the series. So, if you're under the age of seventeen, do not read. And Frisk attempted suicide in the earliest chapter, if it triggers you, please be careful when reading.

I wanted to do this for a while, and I must admit, I'm having so much fun! The title of the novel and the chapters are songs I think fit either their relationship or their feelings.  
Please enjoy!!!!!

Disclaimer:

I do not claim to own the original game, nor its many AU, such as Flowerfell and Echotale; but this plot and possible original characters/AU belong to me. Any famous songs, TV shows/movies/books and manga names, and brands that are mentioned in this work belong to their rightful owners. This is purely for fun and my inner fangirl.

© Willa Field


	2. A Thousand Years

-.-.-.-.-  
1:  
A Thousand Years  
Sans  
(Third Person’s POV)   
-.-.-.-.-

Sans the Skeleton was tired, so fucking tired of this. Being reborn, meeting his beautiful Frisk, just to have to kill them or lose them to their sacrifice. He was tired of losing the most significant part of him. 

He knew that they both had a part to play, a role to act out. But Sans was done. However, the skeleton knew he would never be free from this endless hell. Sans would never have the exact ending the skeletal monster wanted. Sans might never felt happiness Frisk brought to him, and without them forever. 

This shit will never end, he mused with a dulled amusement. The ancient skeletal monster cracked a bitter smile and popped a cigarette between his sharp teeth while his footsteps echoed throughout the semi-empty towns and tunnels of the Underground. The sun, peeking through a hole in the ceiling of the cave, tinted on his single golden fang as the male took in the rotting version of his former home:

Almost every monster left the Underground, even himself, so happy to be freed. But, in all reality, Sans was just faking his giddiness for Flowery. Sans knew Frisk’s death affected him too, maybe as much as it affected the skeleton, he didn’t need his depression to deal with as well. 

Even though he knew he wasn’t fooling anyone, Sans knew if anyone truly knew how deep his depression ran, they would stop him from seeing Frisk. So, he just smiled for the younger monster, but after he dropped the flower off at the King’s house for the day, Sans welcomed the sadness as he walked the familiar path to the Ruins. 

This walk was his daily routine, smiling until alone and then frowned until he was with them again. 

He watched as more and more monsters disappeared from the Underground to the surface over the three years since the Angel of Monsters came and went. 

No one besides the queen truly understood why he tortured himself every day, only to know Frisk was never coming back. Still, no matter what they say or try to do, he couldn’t leave them behind. Sans doubted that he ever would, they were his everything.

He sighed around his lit cigarette, chuckling at the thoughts, as he stepped into the small open field, the lonely headstone peeking through the small patch of buttercups. Seeing their name caused the burning sense of unshed tears to return while the frowning skeleton knelt and traced the imprint lovingly, gingerly:

"Flower you today, sweetheart? I’m sorry that I’m latte, heh, I was bone tired and needed coffee." Sans cracked a small smile.

After a few beats, he sighed before Sans shifted into a sitting position as he lifted his hand to his skull. A few red tears disobeyed him as the crushing weight of the hole Frisk always leaves every single time came rushing back.

He always wondered when his feelings for the sweet, naive human changed. At first, Sans loathed them for killing all the people he ever cared about, he ever loved. But, he soon found out there were two different people in one body: the twisted and broken soul of the second royal child dubbed Chara and the warm and kind soul of the Angel. The latter was the one he slowly grew to care for deeply. 

Even when Frisk caved into Chara’s influence and let them do the Genocide Run through Frisk’s body, he glimpsed the pure sweet creature they were. He hated them for it, but he wasn’t blind. He wasn’t blind to their pain, to their humanity. 

For a few timelines after the Genocide timeline, he was just a good duncle, always there to protect them and keep a smile on their cute little face. But then, things started to change. It was slow, but the skeleton couldn’t ignore the changes.

At first, it was just Frisk’s age, something he never thought about really, it was such a minor detail in a sea in much more vital information. He didn’t have time to notice the insignificant changes in his sweetheart: 

However, Sans soon saw their cute face slowly matured, a beauty he would be a fool not to notice. And their mind evolved from the childish innocence he adored to a more matured kindness he was always surprised by and admired, with every new timeline. And soon, he noticed how he would blush every time they would reach for his hand. Every time they would call his name.

And that grew to be a problem, especially when they didn’t always turn to him, but Papyrus in one, Monster Kid in a rare timeline, and Asriel in another. He hated the heat of jealousy, knowing it wasn’t fair to anyone. Especially when he dated Toriel in one universe, faltering under the loneliness of Frisk’s choice not to turn to him.

But, seeing them smiling at the other men sent his soul ablaze. Sans swore to himself it was a brotherly protectiveness, a desire never to see them grow up. He promised that it was just familial love as the timelines flowed into one another. However, then Underfell happened, the twisted and cruel version of the Underground, arrived. And things started to change.

No, he realized as his fingers traced each curve of their immortalized name, they didn’t just change. They became complicated. Slowly, his silent vows and prayers fell at Frisk’s sad smile. Because, even in that world, Frisk still managed to warm his and everyone else’s hardened souls: 

Their smile became his favorite view at that time. Sans finally knew the lingering truth he tried to ignore. He had fallen in love with the beautiful Angel on the way. No matter how much he fought the feelings, tried to repeat his lies of familial love, the skeleton soon realized it was hopeless.

Even if the very beings they were fighting for killed them, the teen refused to hate them. They didn’t give up their determination to save the monsters that were hell-bent on destroying all humans. They were simply hard to hate. 

Sans finally stopped fighting when they still smiled at him after he killed them for the tenth time. He just didn’t have the energy to fight against this sweet creature anymore:

Sans breathed out a wary sigh through a sad toothy smile as his bony hand caressed the cold stone, red tears running down his cheekbones now as his deep, booming voice rang around the cave.

“I miss you, honey. Why won’t you come back to me?” Sans sobbed softly, hanging his head, and his eye sockets were closed. 

His hand was still glued to the engraved name as he let his tears fall on the bright yellow flowers. He didn’t want to be rough right now. He was tired.

"Hello, Sans. I was worried you wouldn’t come today." Toriel’s voice, soft as a mother’s voice should be, sang out to him oddly cheerful as the sound of soft footsteps echoed off the Ruins’ walls.

Sans quickly cleared his cheekbones, unwilling to show the queen his weak side. He flashed the female goat monster a lop-sided grin, but the queen knew the skeleton's smile was only a mask as she moved to the skeleton’s side with a hidden frown:

"Your majesty, you know nothing could hole me back. Heh.” Sans winked, gesturing to a hole on his familiar jacket’s sleeve. Toriel sighed before she chuckled softly, placing a tender hand on the closest shoulder:

"All jokes aside, funny bone, I was about to call you. Something happened." The goat said, looking to the small cottage with a smile before turning back to Sans, who now was raising a nonexistent eyebrow.

"Oh? What happened, your majesty? You piqued my curiosity.” Sans grinned again, cocking his head as he stuffed his hands in his jacket’s pockets.

The goat monster giggled at the skeleton’s relaxed attitude, knowing it was about to melt away, even if only for a moment, at the mention of his precious flower’s return.

Toriel didn’t know how to think about Sans’ love for her child, but she knew he would protect them to the bitter end, she saw it after all. They will be safe with this jester of a skeleton. Toriel was just worried that the bloomed flower wouldn’t be ready for the wild stallion that Sans is. But, Toriel couldn’t keep Frisk away from him. She didn’t want to hurt them any further than the journey already had. 

The goat knew the skeleton needed some good news after three years of unwelcome news and loneliness, so Toriel smiled wide while holding out a paw to the shorter monster:

"I came down to water the flowers, Asgore was away with Flowery for a few hours; so, I thought I would visit Frisk before you got here since I know you like to be alone with them. But, when I arrived, I noticed something was lying next to the grave. Or rather, someone.”

Sans frowned in curious confusion; his lone pupil glowed as he took the soft paw into his cold and bony hand, letting her lead him in the warm cottage. He wondered why a human would be down here, knowing how dangerous it still is with a few lingering trouble makers still lurking around. 

The skeleton doubted any monster would come here, knowing he was coming. No being would be that stupid. They knew, outside of the royal family and the eldest Skeleton Brother, that no one was allowed here. This field was sacred—a sacred cave where an angel was put to rest. 

“A human? Why did they come? It’s still dangerous here, not just ‘cause the left-over yahoos who are refusing to leave, but the cave is caving in to the loneliness.” He mused, flashing the queen his fangs as they walked down the hallway to Frisk’s room, slipping a joke in to ease his soulache as they grew closer. Even their room caused him an amount of pain.

With a roll of dark eyes, the mother goat smiled as she crossed her arms while they came to a stop in front of the room.

"You and your jokes are tiring; do you know that?"

"Oh, your majesty, I know you love them and my bony ass.” The male monster jested, leaning on the wall with an easy grin. Toriel shot an annoyed look before she cleared her throat and spoke once more.

“Do you want to know who it was or keep jesting? If it’s the latter, I can always—” 

That made the skeleton behave, sighing as he nodded slowly. Toriel smiled as she opened her mouth:

“It was a girl, a familiar girl. But, different." 

At that, his pupil grew brighter. His soul was wiggling as a gasp escaped his teeth, his eye sockets widening. He didn't want to believe that she was back, his beloved flower returned to him, to them, just to be disappointed once more. She was back, but was she indeed?

Many a time, she was a he, but their gender didn't matter to Sans; all that mattered throughout all the timelines was that they were safe and free from the Demon. That was what worried him as he stared at the closed door, his phalanges curling into a fist in his pocket. Who was in the room? 

Was it his Frisk, or was it terrifying Chara? That thought sent a tense shiver down his spine. He didn't want to fight anymore, and the skeleton was tired of fighting anybody, he was tired of fighting. But when the other attacker shared looks with the girl you loved, well, it just complicates things.

"Don't worry, Sans, just go in." Toriel gently urged him, touching his arm before leaving him to think for a bit on his own, thoughts of Chara soon fading into hopes to see Frisk.

He sucked on his bottom set of teeth. A burning sensation started to dance through his bones as he pulled out a hand, reaching to the door. He cocked his head while closing his eyes, breathing a calming breath as he tried to figure out what to do.

But, the sensation soon became like a gentle embrace of fire, coaxing him. The skeleton closed his eyes, stealing himself before Sans slowly opened the door, revealing the simple room…

As he took in the familiar room, untouched since Frisk ran from Toriel’s crazy attacks, and after she spared her life, he smiled at the memories they shared.

The sensation grew as his eyes fell upon the sleeping figure on the bed, cuddling into the blankets. His breath caught as he saw a familiar soft shade of purple and strip of pink peeking underneath from the quilts. It was a sign that it might be genuinely Frisk, Sans thought in wonderment as he stepped closer to the bed and reached a bony hand out to stroke her soft, brown hair, causing the girl to stir a bit. 

Sans panicked a little that he woke her too early, but she just nuzzled into his cold touch, smiling that heart-melting smile, sending his soul into a giddy swirl as she mumbled in her sleep:

“Sansy, I miss you. I’m sorry to leave you, don’t be mad. I just wanted you to be happy.” Her breath caught as loose tears fluttered down her cheeks from her fluttering eyelids, “But, I want to be with you. I’m sorry I’m so selfish. But, I can’t help but wish for it…”

His tears were falling now as Sans gently grabbed her arm, careful not to wake her, pulled her to him, and he cradled the body to him, wanting to soothe her guilt. He felt the same way. He wanted to be with Frisk so bad that it hurt. 

The skeleton was struck by how good it felt to hold the girl in his arms once more. It felt so good that he didn’t want to let her go ever again, and as he wiped her tears away gingerly, that was what he planned on doing. She was going to be his:

"If that’s selfish, sweetheart, then we both are in the wrong. We should be punished, huh? Heh." Sans smiled softly against her forehead before landing a gentle kiss to her smooth and warm skin, relishing the feeling Sans had missed for years. 

After a few moments, Sans moved back an inch to take in the changes in his flower, but the male wasn’t expecting the view he got. It almost blinded him.

The young woman has gotten breathtakingly gorgeous, so beautiful that it almost set his soul ablaze: 

Her brown hair grew quite a bit, it now was held together by a bright yellow—almost as yellow as Flowery’s petals—bow at the middle of the thick and long braid. Only a few loose strands tickled Sans’ arms as he held her. 

And although it was half-buried in his chest, it was easy to tell that her face has gotten sharper. It was heart-shaped with high cheekbones; her thick dark lashes fluttered against them as she dreamt. And there were her full rosy lips, which the skeleton had to fight the urge to kiss.

She was beautiful. Indeed heaven’s lost angel was enclosed in his arms. Her inhuman beauty made the ancient male feel the jealous rage towards other men looking at her and making her theirs surged through his bones. That thought sent his blood a boil.

Sans just wanted to lock this beauty away where she would only look at him, only smile at him. The skeletal monster had a raging urge to chain her up in the tallest tower and never let her go. And that thought scared him a bit, memories of his crazed self from Horrortale and Frisk’s terrified expression sent horrified shivers up his spine. 

Sans never wanted to become that monster again, but the idea of another claiming Frisk almost drove him to insanity. It was like his possessiveness kicked his logical side to the curb, and all that was left was this primal need. 

Was this Soul Bonding, this fluttering and raging urge to claim her? Sans sighed deeply, pushing that thought aside for the time being before returning his to Frisk, a finger lightly caressing her lips:

"I always knew that you were going to be beautiful, Frisk, but you're…." Sans whispered to the sleeping girl in his arms; his burning eyes stayed onto Frisk’s face, the same finger moved to the curve of her cheek. 

He held her for a moment more before tucking Frisk back into the bed and turned to find Toriel standing in the doorway, smiling as he stepped away from her for the last night.

The two walked to the door, unable to think of what to say.

Sans was still in shock, thinking back to the feeling of having Frisk in his arms once again. The skeleton was so high from the touch that he barely got what Tori was saying until she snapped her fingers in front of his face. He gave her a sheepish smile, a bright red blush creeping across his cheekbones: 

“Sorry, Queen Toriel, what did you say?” The goat monster rolled her eyes, a soft smile on her face.

“I’ll call you when she wakes. She probably will be asleep for a while, seeing she was weak from the journey and being away so long. I suppose we all will have a long day tomorrow.”

Giving a small chuckle, he nodded in response, giving a half-wave before he walked out of the Ruins, the smile still was on his face well past the barrier. His sweetheart was back and safe.

But, as he came down the mountain, he began to feel a pair of haunting eyes following him. Sans glowered as he stopped, searching the shade of the forest, his fists shaking at his sides.

“I know you are out there, bastard. Better just face me right now.”

“Well, well. It looks like you’re a lot smarter than I pinned you out to be, little Sansy 14.”

The voice which responded sounded like it was coming out of a broken computer, stuttering as Sans watched the broken version of him step out of the shadows with a twisted smile:

“Hello, Error,” Sans growled out; his eye was as bright as a raging fire. The black skeleton chuckled darkly as he leaned against a lone tree, playing with a ball of energy as he shot a playful glance at the scowling male.

“Not happy to see me? I’m so hurt, 14, I’m just doing my job.”

"Oh, I know, but Frisk isn’t a glitch, and you are not going anywhere near her. I will protect her, Error. I will make sure of that. No one will hurt her ever again." Sans’ voice grew even more profound, echoing around the two males, ready to fight at a moment’s notice, knowing how crazy Error could get.

Error clicked his tongue, shaking his head at the white skeleton’s foolishness. But, then, Error shrugged before he grinned as his yellow pupil glowed brightly against the darkness of his eye socket. This hunt is going to be fun, he thought with glee.

“Well, I did want a new game to play. Okay, then, I won’t hurt your precious little sleeping beauty for now, but I’ll always be watching. You better keep an eye on her. You don’t want her to lose her head, now, don’t you?”

After a mischievous wink, the glitchy skeleton disappeared in a poof of magic just when Sans growled loudly, sending a red-glowing bone to the wood where the black monster was once standing. He punched a close tree hard, cursing under his breath:

“Shit. Why can’t this ever be easy for us? Oh well, if that bastard goes anywhere near her, we are going to have a great time. No one will take sweetheart away from me, not again. Ever.”

With that vow, Sans turned back to Mount. Ebott and bolted back to Toriel’s to grab Frisk. He hated he had to take her away so soon from her soon-adoptive mother, but Sans would be damned if he’d allow himself to stay away from her after the meeting. Sans would be damned if he will fail to protect her again. 

He needed to protect his sweetheart. He failed her too many times before. This time, Sans will not give up.   
-.-.-.-.-

Sans closed his eyes, and he sighed deeply, leaning against the living room’s wall with Flowery sitting on the coffee table.

For the first time in hours, Sans felt calm when Frisk’s steady breathing hit his ear canal, spreading warmth through his bones. A small smile grew across his teeth as Sans watched as Frisk cuddled into the heavy jacket covering her tiny body and nuzzling into the couch. Just having her close soothed his nerves a bit, but while he still is out there, he couldn’t rest well. 

And that wasn’t Sans.

Thankfully, the others loved the girl as much as he did, even the hardened Papyrus, so he had help protecting Frisk. The young woman will be safe, also when he couldn’t be by her. Sans smiled, reaching for her smaller hand while Flowery’s voice brought him back to reality:

"Sans, what are we going to do? This Error guy sounds strong, not saying that you aren’t, but do you think we can beat him? I don’t want to lose her again." 

He turned to see Flowery’s petals drooped in worry and a frown on his lips. It’s true that at first, they weren’t on the best terms the first day they met. However, after the days went on, and saw that they had a common goal—Frisk’s safety—the males grew closer. Now, Sans viewed the shy flower as a little brother.

Sans chuckled softly, pulling the plant monster onto his lap and carefully hugged him to his muscular chest, humming a little lullaby to soothe the small male’s worries. He remembered when this was Frisk while the young child used to have nightmares of her past. The memory wrapped the skeleton with warmth.

"C’mon, buddy, you know that I’ll never let her go again. Error might be strong, but I have you guys on my side. We’ll keep her safe from that bastard, don’t you worry, Flowery." He muttered to the flower, falling into a dreamless sleep, holding Frisk’s hand and Flowery in the other arm.


	3. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All lives matter, both black and blue. Be respectful, be humble, stay safe, my loves.
> 
> WF

-.-.-.-.-.-  
2:  
Memory  
Sans, Flowery, and Frisk  
(Third POV)  
-.-.-.-.-.-

She groaned in pain as her head pounds like a drum as she began to wake to the real world, the memory of the room fading into the darkest corners of her mind. Where am I? She thought sleepily, without realizing the fact she was back with the monsters again.

She wasn't ready to get up, still weak and dizzy from the reset, but Frisk wanted to know where Chara sent her this time. They said that they wouldn't reset the world, yes, but Chara hasn't been very truthful in the past. 

There again, the teen thought as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and carefully pushed up, they were the one who kept her determined throughout her road to saving the monsters. They were the one that gave Frisk the fight she needed to keep going, even after the monsters murdered her. Chara was the reason the brunette was here, safe, and home. So, she figured they were telling the truth. 

Frisk smiled at the thought. Then, she frowned when her chin touched a soft surface as she moved to the side, her brows furrowed in confusion. 

What?

What is this? She asked in the walls of her mind as Frisk finally opened her eyes, revealing a familiar room; the sight sent her heart into a thumping mess. It was the living room of the Skeleton Brothers' house on the surface, the one she has spent countless times in, from her childhood to her teens.

She gasped through her hand, tears falling to the ground before she looked down to find Sans' black jacket blanketing her knees as she sat there. She giggled softly as she wiped a finger under her eye, petting the fur collar. Some things never change; she amused with a small smile placed on her face. After a couple of moments, she stood quickly from the couch, eager to see them, only to fall back:

Still dizzy I guess, she pursed her lips in frustration, but she sighed. Better not push it, she told herself as she tried to listen for any sign they were home.

After not hearing anything, Fisk bit her lip, leaning against the back of the comfy couch, fighting the urge to run and jump into his room or go find him. Pain and dizziness be damned. 

Still, she sensed it wouldn't be smart, knowing how protective Sans and Flowery were, how they scolded her for even the smallest thing. Frisk chuckled at the memories, hugging the jacket to her chest as she nuzzled her nose into the fuzzy surface. 

The smell of smoke and mustard met her nasals. She smiled lovingly, all Sans. All her Sans, the hothead with a soft side. The comforting scent almost made Frisk fall to the burning desire. She couldn't wait much longer. She felt as if her heart was screaming. As if it turned off all sensible thoughts, and only emotions ruled her body. Frisk just wanted to see them:

She just wanted to hug both of her guys. To see Flowery's gentle smile and hear Sans' dumb puns. She desired to tell Sans the truth behind her feelings. But, then, her mind whispered a question that was like a punch to the gut. Almost sending Frisk back to that dark, doubtful, place she tried so hard to escape.

The question was: would he be happy to see her, or would he be angry at her for resetting? It was true that the world seemed fine, but what if Chara reset everything? It would seem like she broke their shared promise. Again.

And that is the last thing she would ever want; she lamented in her head as she lifted her bright eyes to the window, to make them hate her once more. The thought filled the older teen with dread, and while tightening her hold around the jacket, tears rushed down her cheeks.

Then, like a soothing miracle, the beautiful flower was snapped out of the self-doubting thoughts by a familiar voice. Frisk's soft blue eyes snapped around the room as she stood up, stepping towards the kitchen, biting her lip nervously: 

"Sans? Is that you?" 

Frisk's voice sounded odd, even to her. But, despite the pain, she couldn't help calling out. She carefully stepped to the archway as she peeked into the small kitchen, hopeful to see Sans standing there. However, she only found an EchoFlower placed onto the table. Her brows knitted together in confusion as Frisk slowly journeyed further into the room.

"An EchoFlower? I thought EchoFlowers only grew in the Underground?" As she stepped into the room, Sans' voice swirled around her with every step.

"Hey, sweetheart, flower you? I'm sorry I'm not there right now, I needed to go shopping for you, don't be scared, Flowery is in my room. And Undyne is outside, you aren't alone, hon. But don't worry, I'll be back soon, nothing will hold me back from you. Until then, I need…to say this, I'll tell you again in person, but I need you to hear it. I…. oh god……I…Grrrr…………."

Frisk giggled quietly, not used to Sans being so flustered. But, as she smoothed the glowing petals, she had to admit she found it quite adorable. Frisk closed her eyes, letting Sans' rough voice wrap around her like a comforting blanket. It felt like genuinely returning home after years of searching.

The teen smiled at the thought, finally feeling at peace. After this, Frisk reminded herself with a smile; she was going to hug Flowery. 

"…I love….Fuck! Ok, sweetheart, Frisk, the truth is that I love you; maybe more than I could say right now. And I'm saying I'm in love with you, Frisk, not that I love you like the Queen and Papyrus does. You are my everything."

The brunette stared at the flower as her hands flew to her mouth, not wanting to believe that the skeleton loved her back. As a younger child and teen, Frisk could only wish to hear those three words from the skeletal male. She could only hope that he could see her as a woman, not some silly girl he watched over. But, Frisk never believed that would come true:

Still, here sat the echoing flower, screaming out that he was indeed in love with her. He viewed her as his world. All this time, they were falling together. She grinned through her relieved tears. After a couple moments of listening to the sweet message, Frisk giggled like a schoolgirl, and then she ran out of the room, her braid hitting her back with every footfall and stair climb. 

She yelled loudly to let Flowery know she was coming. The pain was coming back full force, but Frisk couldn't bring herself to care. After all, she could sign if she needed to. She couldn't help but yell excitedly out.

"Flowery! Flowery!" 

She slammed the door open, revealing a grinning Flowery on Sans' unkempt bed, tears on his face as he reached out for the girl in her excitement. Upon seeing him, Frisk almost crushed him when she jump-hugged the flower, earning her a fit of giggles from him.

"Howdy, Frisk! You worried us something fierce, you know that? I was starting to worry about Sans' sanity…" He admitted sadly as she nuzzled into his stem, frowning slightly while the flower continued:

"He was thinking about trying a reset himself. He missed you so much, I thought he would never truly move on. I mean, we all felt your absence, but it was like he was a shell of the punny ass we love." Flowery chuckled a bit, pulling back to take her in before he started to whisper again:

"He joked and smiled, but I could tell he was missing a part of his soul, searching for another way to bring you back to fill up the missing place in his soul, Frisk. You have no idea how miserable he was those past years, we all were, but Sans; it was different for the poor bonehead. You meant a lot to him. More than anyone realized, I believe. Wait, you didn't see it?"

Frisk gave a sheepish look as she shook her head, earning a flustered sigh from her best friend, he shakes his head as he hit a leaf against his face:

"You two are the densest people on the planet, you know that? A blind person could see he had a thing for you and versa vista."

The girl blushed deeply, thinking back to the times before….she…died, trying to see the times he showed love towards her, but Frisk only thought of them as friendly affection, not him showing love. All this time, the monster loved her just as she loved him. 

Had she really been that blind?

Frisk bit her lip, signing that to the flower. He groaned deeply, then he giggled as he shook his head.

"Well, now you know, right? The EchoFlower?" Flowery wiggled his brows in a teasing manner, earning a pillow to the face and a pout from his best friend, her back was to Flowery now; the laughter grew.

"Awe, Frisk, don't be mad. You just look so cute when teased. No wonder why Sans loves to."

The young woman snapped her blues to him and stuck her tongue out at him, only to send him even more into hysterics. 

After calming down, Flowery sighed deeply, chewing on his bottom lip as he tried to tell her that Error was watching them, but it was hard when she looked so happy and free. But, he knew she needed to know to keep herself safe from the other Sans. 

If they, if he loses her again. Flowery feared what would happen. She was the reason that Sans was still living, and if she was taken, the flower sensed that his friend would become an unfeeling monster, cold and cruel once more.

"Look, sweetie, I have some bad news, but you are safe here. Undyne is guarding the house because you are in danger."

Frisk stared wide-eyed at him as she listened to the tale, moving her eyes to the window to search the trees for a moving shadow among them, a mixture of determination and fear surged through her veins. She didn't know this Error, but the mere mention of his name caused her burning pain. It felt like when she was forced to betray everyone she loved. 

His mere name sent her heart ablaze, turning it into ashes. She frowned as she placed a hand over her chest. The only time Frisk felt this intense feeling was…

The brunette gritted her teeth, shaking her head before the dark memories could get ahold of her. Whoever Error was, whatever they were together, she couldn't care. She clutched her sweater, raising her head stubbornly as the familiar rush of determination surged through her veins:

Frisk would not let him take her away from them again. Ever. She was afraid of what she would have to face when Frisk and Error face each other, but she had her friends by her side. She will beat this new enemy, she will stay safe.

Flowery finished the explanation, he saw the familiar determined flash in her now blues, and his smile grew more as he moved to sit by her side, patting her hands comfortingly with his leaves. She won't give up, the former goat thought, she was still the determined Frisk he knew.

Waking from the thoughts at his soft touch, she looked over at the male, smiling sweetly and hugging her friend, which made him giggle:

"Same old Frisk, always so adorable! Don't worry, Frisk, we will keep you safe. There's no way Sans will let anybody hurt you ever again, you are home, and you will stay safe. We love you, sweetie." 

Frisk smiled watery, reaching a hand to sign her love back before moving her eyes back to the window, cocking her head in wonderment.

Error, huh? What was his story, why must they fight? Can they show him mercy? Or, a better question, why did he make her feel so?

At those questions, Frisk frowned deeply as her palm met the cold glass. The girl knew there would come a time that they might need to fight, but the sweet creature was tired of the killing, tired of fighting; she wanted just to give well-deserved mercy to pay for her past crimes. But, can she do that this time, or would she have to kill the other male? That thought sent a shiver against her back.

The young woman didn't know why, but the thought of killing the unknown monster hurt her right to her core. As if Frisk lost a piece of her heart just with the mere thought. Frisk frowned again, wondering why she was worried about a being who only wanted her dead.

Before she could worry any further, Flowery's voice broke through her rushing thoughts:

"You're really a beautiful princess now, Frisk. I'm sure Sans will faint after getting a real look at you. Hehe!" Flowery stated with a smile, but the plant monster didn't know the storm his words started in Frisk's mind. 

Upon hearing that, Frisk's frown grew as she wrapped her arms around herself as a shield from the dark thoughts. But it didn't work, they found their way into her mind:

There was no way that Frisk was a princess, even if she tried her best her adoptive parents in many timelines, but her sins caused her so much pain that she failed them. She reset to fix her many mistakes, just to make even more horrible ones through her lame attempts to heal the wounds.

Frisk finched at the memory of leather burning in her hand as she watched all her friends fall under the knife. And then, the hatred behind Sans' grin while they danced their deadly dance. The girl snarled as the intense burning returned:

The teenager knew that it was Chara who did the crimes, but it was she who gave them control of her body. She was the one who folded to their evil influence in the past over and over. Frisk sighed as she closed her eyes, trapping tears behind her lids. 

She was just a mere girl trying to be as good as she could possibly be despite her sins, who wanted to be more than her past but knew that was impossible. It was an impossible wish to have, or even to wish. No matter how hard she tried to run from her past, Frisk would forever have blood straining her hands. She will forever carry these bloody and ugly sins within her. And that will always make her a hideous beast. 

But in the back of her mind, something screams at her to believe her friend. Ignoring the scream in the walls of her mind, the young woman shook her head at him before turning away again with her arms over her chest, laughing inside at the innocent view of her friend while she ignored the gnawing feeling of knowing the hidden truth:

Because, really, how could she ever be more than a beast?  
-.-.-.-

His eyes went soft at her reaction to his claim, knowing all too well what it meant. 

Her past mistakes blinded her to her true worth, saddening the flower as he watched the tears danced from her eyes. But he would make sure that she will see how beautiful and wonderful she truly is. And Flowery knew he wasn't alone in that thought, everyone wanted her to be happy, to be free from her past.

That applied the most to the oldest Skeleton Brother. Yes, it was true the pair went through a lot to get here, but Sans showed him that he would do anything for his human, even go through hell to make her happy. She was his wings, his determination. Frisk just didn't know how much power she possessed.

She didn't know that she had everyone, no, Sans wrapped around her adorable little finger. And nothing would ever change that. Not even her bloody past could. Frisk wormed her way into the skeleton's soul, and there was where she belonged.

A smile slipped onto his face as Flowery nuzzled his head against hers. When she turned those big blue eyes on him, he grinned kindly as he nuzzled his head deeper into her side, gaining himself a giggle. He knew the skeleton would prove her worth to the little beauty, he thought to himself as his grin grew more prominent. He will show it to her, he had to: 

Frisk was just too broken, too beaten, to see how she really meant to everyone here, she just felt lost and unworthy now. 

But she will, the flower just knew it, and when she did, she will know how much she was loved. No matter what happened in the past, they loved her so much:

He sighed, returning to reality.

"Sweetie, why don't you go take a shower? I'll wait for Sans and tell him you're up." She breathed out, puffing her cheeks, and she nodded before moving off the bed, tripping a bit, making her blush bright red, and the sight earned a booming laugh from Flowery. She was so cute.

"You know, Frisk, if you don't want to be teased, you might want to stop being so cute all the time. Sans will have a field day with you, sweetie." 

She stuck her tongue out, huffing loudly as she walked out, shaking her head, and she mouthed the words over her shoulder: 'I hate you right now, jerk.'

He grinned once more before he watched her exited the room, closing the door behind her. After a moment, a sigh blew through his lips. This will be so hard for the monsters that care for the flower. Flowery just hoped it would work out in the end.

He tucked his leaves into his small body as he waited for his male best friend, thoughts swirling around his mind's walls.

She will fight against them every step of the way because of what she faced in her past worlds. All the lives she watched turn into mere dust at her hand. And through her eyes, because of that, she was not worth love and the kindness the people will give her when they meet again. They would stay by her side, for she needed them now than ever.

He leaned his head back on the wall behind the bed and Flowery sighed again, pointing his black eyes up to the blue sky out the window, his heart broke for the girl he used to watch over:

He remembers the day they lost her, and Sans lost his love, fading from the world of monsters and humans for years without a trace. Just a grave, and their feelings as proof that she truly existed. He shifted his eyes down, remembering the stinging sensation of guilt in his gut as soon as the first two days' past without her resetting. 

He should've watched her better, and then, maybe, she wouldn't be so broken from her wounds, she would be healed already. It was his fault, she was hurt because of his carelessness. After all, it was for his sake that Chara turned her into a murderer. Flowery winced at the thought, shaking his head to free himself from it:

But, hopefully soon, she would be back to the happy girl she was when they first met and started their journey to save the monsters. And this time, he will never take his eyes off her. He was going to fight with Sans and with the others if he must. He might be just a flower now, but he still knows how to fight. 

He smiled sadly at the thought and pushed off the wall before hearing the front door opened and Sans growling about some unknown thing. The flower laughed a bit, guessing that he was in a sour mood since he needed to get some stuff for Frisk and wasn't there when she woke up. But, Flowery sensed his attitude would change as soon as he lays his eye sockets on the girl:

"Flowery, is Frisk with you?" Sans' voice carried up to the plant monster, footsteps soon followed. The flower chuckled as he slowly scooted himself in his pot to the edge of the bed.

"She's in the shower, Sans. She's alright, Sansy."

He heard a grunt just as the door opened, but his eyes weren't on the flower, he was more interested in the sounds coming from a couple doors down the hall. A worried expression could clearly be seen sitting on his permanently grinning face while he moved to sit next to the other male, breathing a sigh. 

"How's she doing, Flowery?" He turned to his adopted little brother, looking odd in a blue hoodie, meeting his gentle dark blue eyes with his sockets. The flowery smiled at him, touching his shoulder with a tender leaf:

"She still has some scars from the past, but she's still our Frisk. You know you're going to have to talk to her alone, right? I don't think you'd want me there when you have this talk." 

Poor Sans nearly fell off the bed in fear, remembering the blue flower, and what he would have to say. Flowery barked out a laugh at the wide-eyed expression on Sans' face, his bony hand was placed upon his forehead while a glowing red blush as a small frustrated growl escaped his hyoid. The poor skeleton looked so scared. As if he would lose her if he screwed up. And Flowery knew he hated being weak in front of people. Especially the ones he was close to.

Flowery had to wonder if Sans was always like this, or if this was Underfell's influence.

"B-b-but….Am I ready? Is she? I don't want to scare her, I mean you said it, she's fragile right now. God, I sound like a wimp." Sans growled, falling back with an arm over his eyes. 

Flowery giggled at his actions, but they both knew his tough attitude melts away the moment Frisk walks into a room. And Flowery, although he won't admit it to Sans and betray Frisk's trust, knew she loved him back; deeply. 

Sans shouldn't be worried about scaring the fearless human away. After all, he did to her, she knew Sans had a kind heart buried inside. And although he foolishly doubts his ability to make the brunette happy and safe, it was that: A foolish doubt.

The flower saw his soft side countless times as they tried to save both Frisk and the monster race. His willingness to show mercy for her, the way he treated her, everything showed their mutual friend that she was in good hands with the skeleton, as tough as he was.

It will be like time has reversed on its own accord to the most natural time in their lives. When the feelings were strong when through everything, they knew what they wanted. It will be easy to recreate the unbreakable bond.

Little did the monsters and the human knew, however, the bond between the skeleton and the human was more profound than anyone could imagine, could ever see. The real story will soon be revealed to all. Melting two souls together slowly to be one once again forever.

As the thoughts faded from the forefront of his mind, the males heard the shower turned off, and Frisk moving around, cluing them that the time was almost there. With a soft giggle, he peeked at his friend, who was blushing even redder now, and he sat up, wetting his teeth nervously.

He chuckled at the skeletal monster's actions. He couldn't wait to see how their story would end, and he honestly could not be happier for his friends. 

With a last smile, he placed both of his leaves on the handsome skeleton's shoulders, pushing him towards the door, and like any brother would, he gave the blushing male a reassuring smile and a nod to the thing he needs the most:

"Just go, I believe in you. You already admitted how you feel about Frisk, you just need to admit it to her face." He stated reassuringly when Sans turned to look at him with a grin spread across his facial features with a wink.

"Thanks, dude. I am shaking with nerves, but even if I'm rattled to the bone, I won't back down."

Flowery smiled, shaking his head in amusement at the dumb pun as he watched Sans fade around the corner, the ageless skeleton running towards his destiny with every step. His smile widened as he curled in for a nap while he waited for his friends to return.  
-.-.-.-

Sans' pupil faded as he stared at the closed door, his hand hovering just above the wooden door, unsure of whether to knock or not. 

He wasn't this weak, even if he was shadowed by his brother, monsters still feared him, and Sans was always fighting when he wasn't sleeping. But when Frisk entered his life again, his rough edges slowly smoothed out once more. She just smiled, and he was done. Making him melt to her every wish. Just to make her happy and safe.

So, him frozen at the door, afraid of rejection, irritated him to no end. He was a fucking monster, fucking terrifying, why does this mere girl terrify him so much?

With the thought inside his mind, he sighed as the ancient skeleton leaned his forehead on the door, trying to calm down his raging soul. 

The male already knew the answer, but it wasn't helping him. Sans just wanted to get this off his chest, so he had the peace of mind, and he could protect her without worry, but he couldn't make himself move.

Where was his fearlessness when he needed it?

He growled again, kicking the door in frustration before he walked away. Sans would talk to her later, he decided, give her time. And then, she would know that Sans was under her enchanting spell; he was powerless when it comes to her. His heart was in her hands.

Suddenly, however, a beautiful voice swirled to his ears and through his mind, stopping him from his fleeing, and it made the decision for him. As if the song was a spell, Sans slowly opened the door open and peeked into the bathroom. In front of him was a shining goddess, her head pointed to the open window. 

At the moment, Sans fell deeper into her hold unknowingly, and the skeleton carefully stepped into the room, letting the song develop him with warmth:

"It's not fair to be alone,  
After all that you've been through,  
So just let me ease your pain,  
Please let me stay with you.

I'll continue to reach out,  
I won't abandon you,  
Determination fuels me,  
To keep trying to save you.

I will give you my mercy,  
Because it's clear to me…"

Frisk slowly turned to the male, her smile was shy as she reached out to him. Sans' cheeks felt like they were on fire while he walked to her, his palm touching hers when he was close enough:

"You love me so,  
This won't be easy,  
But I will stay by your side.

I know it's frightening,  
To think I might leave again,  
But I'm here to stay,  
I'll hold you close and tight."

Frisk's voice faded as she leaned her forehead on his, her fingers tenderly folded to the sign for love against his palm as they just stared, and tears fell down their cheeks through big grins. They stood like that for a few moments before Sans grabbed the small human to him, burying his skull into her hair as he laughed:

"Well, sweetheart, you sure did show me up on the confession front. You always beat me, but I love that about you, gotta keep me humble, right?" 

She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his middle, cocking her head cutely while she winked. Sans laughed genuinely, his nose socket nuzzling her nose before landing a small kiss on it:

"I love you, kitten. I'm not letting you go again. You're mine, and I don't plan on sharing yah." 

His statement earned a giggle from the young woman as she turned her beautiful violet eyes on his smiling face with a smile on her own, placing her hand upon his cheek before moving her hands to sign. That brief touch sent stinging fire up through the veins in his arms and straight to his chest, and he was sure it showed on his cheeks. 

Sans hated that he couldn't hide anything from her. Every touch sends his cheeks into a burning fire and his soul fluttering. But there again, the spell she cast over the skeleton gives him strength. She really didn't know the power she had over him:

'I will hold you to that, Sans.' She giggled a bit as she moved to the door, to only to be pulled back into his chest, and this time, it was her turn to blush madly as he peppered kisses from her neck to her ear.

"Oh, don't worry. You know I'm good for my word. You are mine, kitten, remember that." The skeleton whispered into her ear, seeking his strange tongue over it before releasing her and moving to the door, leaving her with a suggestive wink.

Frisk just stared after the cheeky skeleton, unable to move from the spot he rooted her to. All she could think was, what have I gotten myself into?

After a few moments past, she let a loud laugh out and ran after him, grunting annoyedly at his back, making him laugh as they made their way back to his room.

That night, Sans watched as Frisk greeted her family with a big smile onto her face, her happiness clearly written across it while each monster embraced her once more. He chuckled freely, moving his sockets to the window, a glare placed into them:

He wouldn't let the broken version of himself steal the most important thing to him now. He always knew he would fight for Frisk, but after Sans held her in his arms once more, the skeletal male realized how much he truly needed his Frisk by his side. After three years without her, Sans wasn't about to go one more day without her.  
-.-.-.-.-

The black skeleton giggled, looking down from the tree, his eyes glowed with eager excitement.

This game would be a challenge, finally. Error hated weak players, but the black skeletal male sensed Sans 14, and his little pet wouldn't go down very quickly. He'd be entertained while they play this deadly game, which was rare for the glitchy male. All the others barely put up a fight.

"I will have fun with those two…"

As the wind carried that threatening statement, the monster giggled before dropping from his branch and faded from this reality. His giggle could still be heard as the bright day faded to black night.

But, one has to wonder, was the crazy skeleton genuinely evil, or is there something more to this madness? A hidden truth behind all the hate? 

Only time will show the answers.


	4. Unfortunate Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, guys. School is kicking my butt, and this chapter was one of those that I changed considerably. I hope you like it. Please do let me know. As I always say, this series is my baby. I want it to become something remarkable.
> 
> Remember that all lives matter, guys. Be kind, and be safe.
> 
> -Willa

-.-.-.-  
4:  
Unfortunate Souls  
(Third POV)  
-.-.-.-.

"A deal? We're not making any deals with you, Error." The words echoed off the walls as Papyrus stepped forward to stand by his brother, growling while he crossed his arms.

"Boss, Paps?"

The taller skeleton looked down at Sans and Frisk, who were sharing looks of a mixture between shock and admiration. He sighed, looking away from them with a slight blush playing on his cheeks:

"We might often disagree, brother, but I do love you and her. Don't act so surprised that I'm standing by you." Papyrus muttered under his breath, but before Sans could express his thankful words, the villain cut the rare moment short, which earned him a growl from each.

"Oh, that is rich coming from you! Weren't you the one who continually told him he was an embarrassment? A screw-up?"

The statement hung in the air like a heavyweight, both brothers remembering the hurtful words they once had said before Frisk calmed their sibling rivalry. They both were in the wrong, but Papyrus knew he was always the worse of the two. Before the others could make him a target, he became enemies with the only real family he had left. Hell, Sans was the only one who truly cared about him. But it didn't matter to him; he only wanted power.

After all, in this world, if you didn't have a high amount of power, you might die. It was be killed or kill in the Underground, and Papyrus wasn't about to die because the other monsters thought he was a weakling. No matter how much he loved his brother, Papyrus knew love was considered a weakness. And he didn't want to die:

So, he let the cruel world change him. Papyrus gave in to the power, and good feeling of being the better one went to his big head, and he turned his back on Sans. The younger skeleton broke him. 

He scowled deeply, locked in guilt until he felt a comforting hand land on his arm. The youngest Skeletal brother shifted his gaze down to see Frisk's sweet smile pointed up at him, telling him that it was alright. He was making amends for the past. 

He snorted, smirking as Papyrus patted her head to show his thanks before he moved a sharp glare back on the black skeleton as he pushed Frisk back behind him and Sans:

"I was, I was horrible to not only him, but everyone. And I regret that, but I will change that today, I will become the brother he needs. I will protect his happiness. I won't let you ruin it for them." Papyrus growled out, lifting a hand, letting a red-orange bone flow in the air as the others followed suit with fierce glares place into their eyes.

Error chuckled softly, letting a sigh escape while he stuffed his phalanges into his hoodie. For a few moments, the glitchy skeleton just stood there with a cocky grin, before moving onto his toes, peering at the shaking girl in the middle of the protective circle.

"As much as I want to play, I'm just here to talk to you, princess. Sorry about this." He flicked his wrist forward, calling her soul to him.

And soon, Frisk was in the air; a gasp squeaked out through her lips as she tried to grab whatever hand she could, but the pull was too strong. Frisk was close to the black skeleton within seconds, filling her with fear and something the girl couldn't fathom.

But, it wasn't the time to ponder her feelings. Not when Frisk was facing a hungry wolf with its mouth prepared to devour her:

"Sans! Mama papa!"

A growl rung out through the room, another pull started to tug on her soul as Sans stepped toward the other skeleton with his own hand placed in front of him, his pupil sent ablaze against the black.

"Let. Her. Go. Now." The skeleton slowly stated through his clenched teeth, but Error just shrugged with his grin turning more animalistic as the minutes passed.

"If you two behave and listen, I will."

The beautiful young woman gritted her teeth, both in frustration and from the slight discomfort, not wanting to give this male the pleasure of seeing her weak. But, she knew they couldn't continue the standoff for long. And if they did, Sans would be too weak to help anyone with keeping her out of Error's strings. 

So, with a heavy breath, she looked down at the broken skeleton and nodded silently. She couldn't be the reason Sans got hurt again; she couldn't be the reason he felt guilt still. She just couldn't, but she needed to do something.

"Good girl, Frisk." He grinned widely, slowly lowering his hand towards the floor with Sans following suit, an unreadable expression was playing across his face as she moved cautiously toward the black glitch; his hand enclosed in hers.

"Okay, Error, you want to talk deals? Fine." Sans' voice sounded tight, dripping with tears.

He knew she would accept anything to save him any pain. But, what she didn't understand was that Error didn't play fair, he was probably just coaxing her close enough to strike, taking the only thing that matters to him. However, he also knew that he needed to trust her, so he kept his mouth shut and stay close, prepared to protect her to the end. 

Maybe this would finally end, he hoped as he closed his eyes, squeezing her hand for comfort before he heard Error snicker, opening his eye sockets to see him leaning against a polar lazily.

"Straight to the point, 14? I like that about you."

Sans scowled deeply, moving his eyes down, not wanting to show him any more emotion he already had. He tried to save the feelings for the people that really matter. Sans only looked up when Frisk carefully stepped forward as she lifted her hands in the air. 

The pain probably was back, he mused, his eyes watching the movements as he crossed his arms across his chest, staying only a few feet away from her, ready to become as strong as Titanium……

For his sweet princess, he would become more durable than anything...

'What is your deal, Error?' 

The chuckle that followed her question woke the skeleton from the thoughts and looked up to see the other skeletal monster walking to the window. Sans could see that Error was enjoying this as his fingers curled into fists hidden under his folded arms. 

He looked like a growling cat stalking his prey, feeling giddy as he watched them wiggle and squirm under the pressure of the waiting. He wanted to torture them like he was:

A few moments later, Papyrus roared out and rushed toward Error, only to be held back by his brother. He was tired of waiting, he wanted to rip that smug expression off the skeleton's face. The black skeletal monster shared looks with his kind brother, but he didn't care about what happens to this family. Papyrus was so freaking tired of this. Of this cocky, little ass's attitude about ruining lives.

As much as he wanted to copy his brother's actions, Sans figured that Frisk would want to hear the bastard out before she let them have their fun. She was the one who always played fair, knowing how the others felt when she didn't. She didn't want to be unfair ever again. So, Sans held his angry brother to him and growled out angrily:

"If you want to live, you might want to tell us what the hell you want right now!!" 

Error laughed loudly, turning to the group with his usual smug grin dancing across his blue tear-streaked face, his hands folded behind his back as he rocked on the balls of his feet, giving the scene in front of him before another snarl sounded in the room.

"Error!!!!" 

"Okay, okay, geez. Keep your pants on. And Pappy, if you try to kill me, I will kill her, you follow?" Error stuttered out as he moved to Frisk, his smile growing strangely soft with every step, making the flower squirm under that look.

Sans growled again, struggling to not only with his brother's fury but his own; he wanted to kill that bastard, to not see the creep's smile towards his human. But when he tried to move to approach him, he was pinned with a haunting glare by the black skeleton; his palm turned up at her.

"That means you too, 14. You know I will, back off, and let us talk."

He snarled deeply, freezing in place, flexing his fingers as he obeyed. The black skeleton smiled one more time at the two angry males before he turned back to the girl, that creepy smile was back on her. This made the girl shiver as he opened his teeth to speak:

"My deal is this, dear Frisk; you let me reset you and everyone, and if you can save them in two years, you can live free without worry. However, there's one catch, you will not remember any of them," Error paused to nod towards her family, "And if you don't not only save them but remember them; you will become my puppet. You will be dead to them, only I would remember you."

Silence followed the terms, some were too shocked to speak, and some were fuming too much to speak. The speech lingered in the air, substantial like a rain cloud before Sans roared painfully. His hands were itching from the power building in his body. Was he insane?

"Are you fucking insane? That's your deal? There's no way she's gonna agree to that! You should have known that before you came here!" Sans gnarled, his red energy started to show as his anger grew and grew, thinking about his strings enclosing around her. The thought made him sick

Despite that shout, Error just stood in front of a frozen Frisk with a soft smile on his face. That smile was like a dark, twisted version of Sans' smile, and that smile sent a deep shiver up her spine. Frisk wondered if this was how real prey felt, how it felt to be hunted.

Frisk couldn't think of a reasonable answer, but the human knew she needed to before her personal predator decided to pounce. But all she could do was shake madly as the thoughts raced through the walls of her mind, trying to think of a reply. 

Soon, Error heaved a heavy sigh, impatient to hear her response, and leaned forward to meet her blues. The sweet smile slowly turned mercilessly as she backed away from the insane skeleton a bit.

"I'm waiting, my dear. The clock is ticking." 

Frisk gulped, the fear of Error slowly reaching a peak as she looked to the angry skeletons on each side of her for strength before she placed a firm expression onto her facial features, her fingers dancing into speech.

'And if I refuse?'

"Welp, then I'd just have to kill you. And it's a shame, really, you are so pretty, and you have a long life ahead of you. But if you want to die, then I'll happily reward you that." 

With that, Error raised his hand toward the beautiful flower, but not to hurt her, just to prove his point and formed a bubble around them. The group wasn't too happy about this, roaring demands and insults at the black skeleton. He didn't care though, he just grinned smugly before he turned back to the scowling girl and spoke again:

"It's your choice, baby doll. It is a fair deal, I'd say. Yes, you won't remember, but they," Error waved a hand towards the angry group, the sight sent tears to her beautiful eyes as she listened to his next words: "will. They will be able to make you remember. Like I said, it's a fair deal. But if I kill you right here, they won't have a chance to save you. You will be dead, no resetting, no starting over. Nothing." 

Frisk gasped, the icy hand of fear grasped her heart, knowing what that would do to them. To watch her die and to know they couldn't save her, she knew they would be destroyed. 

But, if she agreed to this, they would have two years to save her—a chance of a final happy ending. No more fighting and no more having to reset, they would be free from the fear. She had to leave, she had to make this deal with the black devil to save her loved ones from any more pain. 

Error knew Frisk couldn't refuse his deal, not when they were watching, and they would see every gory detail of the murder. He knew, and he used that against her, knowing he would win what he wanted.

She cupped a hand over her mouth to hide a cry as she looked over to her family for one more loving look, meeting their wide tear-filled eyes. They knew, she thought terrified, they heard, and they knew what she was going to do. She was going to save them from that haunting memory.

So, with her mind made up, she breathed a sigh, and she smiled watery as her hands formed words of love before she turned to the glitch, meeting his hand. As they shook hands, a warm sensation spread over her body, and the voices faded while the blackness slowly surrounded her. The last thing she heard from her family was Sans' pained shout:

"I will find you, Frisk! I will find you, sweetheart, I promise!" 

The promise was slowly swallowed by the darkness, but it filled the flower with determination. Frisk would find a way back to them, she demanded in her mind, as Error snickered giddily behind her, making her sick at the sound. He was insane, Frisk screamed inside of the walls of her mind.

"Good choice, Frisk. I knew you would make the right decision." 

He praised Frisk. But, to her. It sounded like the skeleton was mocking her as he moved to the girl before Error waved his bony hand to call the reset button. Then moved it to in front of her. 

"Okay, my dear, just push the button, and our deal will start. Don't worry, the time limit won't start until you fall down and meet your mother again."

Frisk stared at the reset button, wondering why he was so fair and what would happen after she pushed it. She breathed a weary sigh, her hand hovering over the button before she looked over to the skeleton and used her other hand to ask him those questions. 

He sighed deeply, looking away with a scowl placed onto his face. The teen really didn't see why he was doing this? Was she really that blind?

"Frisk, I'm still a version of Sans. As much as I want to hate you and make you pay for all you have done, I can't ignore that you are a sweet girl. You reminded me of my Frisk. I wanted to give you two a chance we never got."

After hearing that, the young woman bit her lip, looking to the button as she thought about the words. She was right about him, she hid a soft smile as she waited for him to continue the explanation. There was some Sans in him, even if it was a tiny piece, it was still there.

"And for your second question, it is a simple reset. But in this new world, your family would be able to remember every memory you made. They just would be a bit different." He stated, stretching his arms over his head as if they were just talking, not about to give birth to a new time. 

That was so Sans, she mused, her smile was slowly showing. She smiled at him for a heartbeat before she signed about the difference, asking. 

Error chuckled, startling the girl a bit, as he leaned forward and winked playfully before he touched her hovering hand to softly guide it down:

"You'll see sweetcheeks." And with that, the world was reborn…  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After the world was recreated, Error watched as baby Frisk was reborn, wincing at the sight of her new mother screamed at the nurses to keep the 'freak' away from her and her father scowling in the corner.

What was he doing? His mind screamed at him a growl escaped his hyoid, his fist smashing an adjacent wall in frustration. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but Error didn't want to kill Frisk. Even if he held a deep hatred for her, there was an odd feeling towards the girl:

At first, this was just a game, something to kill the boredom, but soon the black skeleton had a change of heart. Error couldn't tell anyone why. Error feared what people would think of him after learning the truth. But, the idea of killing the girl sent his twisted soul into a painful mess, the mere thought made Error sick. So, he gave birth to a plan.

He would give them a chance to save her, a solid prospect, but if they couldn't, Frisk will be his to do with as he pleased. 

A couple days after that idea came to him, the skeleton was calm and pleased with himself. However, that peace formed into an uneasy feeling of questioning. What was he doing, and why was he doing it for? The answers to those questions were too frightening to think about:

Because, deep down, Error knew why. He knew why he had to help them ensure their victory, help them ensure her safety. As much as he wanted to loathe her for her past crimes, he couldn't bring himself to want to hurt and kill her. He just couldn't….

And the reason was his own Frisk, the dark angel who begun the story well-known to both races once they remembered. She was the reason, as much as he hated that fact, he knew it was the truth. He wanted to see at least one of the Sanes get a happy ending that sticks, even though the world would reset once they died. He just wanted some sense of hope that, someday, he would have his own.

He looked down at his hand, remembering as her hand fell to the ground while she faded from the world. A growl fell from his teeth as he made a tight fist before the skeleton turned his back on the scene, trying to forget this uneasy feeling boiling in his chest.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was four years after Frisk accepted Error's terms of their ridiculous game, the monsters were trapped in a different kind of darkness beside the darkness of the Underground. However, most didn't understand what the different dark cloud was, they just felt a dark cloud over the kingdom. Something was missing.

Only a handful truly knew the bitter truth behind that dark cloud. The family felt the pain of knowing that truth, felt it clawing at their insides. But Asriel knew his, and the others' pain was pale against Sans'. His pain ran so deep, it changed him:

He didn't even look the same, his face a blank mask, not showing any emotion. He just went to Grillsby's or out searching for his fallen flower since he made a deal of his own. One that drove a wedge between him and the others, no matter how much they might agree with the decision behind it.

It was a dangerous decision.  
-.-.-.-.-

Three years after Frisk's decision, everyone tried to move the best they could.

Everyone but Asriel changed back to their usual selves when the world began again. Asriel was saved by his necklace, thankfully, but the memories still stung. He could deal with the sting though, he was used to it by now, but the young goat monster was worried about the others. They weren't used to the painful pain of the choices they had made. 

Unlike him, who had a chance to atone his poor choices, this was the first time they remembered. They were horrified at their Underfell actions the moment they woke up, and the monster tried to heal the damage they have done, namely Papyrus, towards his older brother even if Sans pushed him away with every attempt he tried. 

For example, Sans often disappeared for days on end, causing his brother to panic. Poor Papyrus would work himself up into a frantic fit until Asriel or Undyne calm him down, but the calmness frizzled out when the older skeleton stumbled into the throne room drunk on mustard and faded memories. 

To relieve the stress on his parents and distant himself from everything, Asriel took over the throne with Papyrus and Alphys at his side. 

And for the most part, everyone was at peace or as peaceful as the small circle could be after losing the group's heart.

Everyone but Sans, of course. And Papyrus wasn't very pleased when he saw his older brother falling to the wounds. And Pappy being Papyrus, Papyrus couldn't keep his worries silent, but it only angered Sans even more. 

As Sans' anger grew, sadly, the brothers then would go at it like their Underfell counterparts. It got so bad that Asriel had to pull a screaming Sans away from his brother and Undyne comforting a crying Papyrus as Sans' anger echoed through the hall:

"You don't understand what I'm going through! You have no idea! Imagine if it was Mettaton, Pappy, how would you feel?"

Asriel couldn't blame the male, honestly. He might've lost a sister and friend, but Sans had lost a soul bond. The highest relationship a monster could have, and he lost the deepest one that ever existed. Who could blame him for acting extra bone-headed? Sans was just trying to distance himself from the fiery pain Frisk's absence brought on.

Asriel did some stupid things in his past to save himself from pain, to bring her back. The goat monster couldn't place blame onto Sans for that when he acted the same exact way. Lost like a child in the darkest woods without a way out:

He just needed an outlet, and his best friend didn't have the heart to scold him. That was until Sans decided to make the most dangerous, the dumbest decision ever, however.

Asriel was in the study, working on some paperwork for the kingdom when Sans silently entered. For the first time in years, Sans was stone-cold sober; he could tell in how the skeleton carried himself. Sans looked like he was cooking up an idea, his eyes held the same determination Frisk had.

The other male should've been curious about the look, should've asked before Sans made the final decision. But, Asriel was just thankful to see the old Sans. Or at least him clear-minded for once. 

But Asriel didn't know the reason behind that clearness, and the goat wasn't prepared for the fiery confront coming for the two males:

"I'm going to see Gaster."

At first, he didn't hear him, too focused on his work to progress Sans' sentence. But then, his head snapped toward the skeleton as Sans pinned a cutting glare onto the goat monster. Asriel nearly knocked his chair over when he stood with wide eyes.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me, As."

Asriel rushed toward him, grabbing Sans' sweater and pulling his frame to his own with a sneer turning his lips up:

"Are you fucking insane? Sans, you're playing with fire! Your father will use this against you, you have to know that." The young goat growled, but all Sans did in return was to snarl as he pushed Asriel away.

"I have no choice, Asriel. I must become stronger."

"You can, you idiot. But to do this? This is the dumbest idea you ever thought up! You are selling your soul to the devil himself!"

"And was your sister stupid?" Asriel let out a low growl.

"Of course, she wasn't. She was just doing what she needed to—"

"So am I. When Frisk comes, I will be stronger, no matter how much I hate Gaster. I'm going to do what I have to, for her."

"But Sans—"

"You're not going to change my mind, and you can't stop me. Stay out of this, As, I'm warning you." The look in Sans' sockets almost killed him on the spot. 

Asriel was not backing down just because of a look, but it silenced Asriel enough for the skeleton stomped towards him with an eye-socket blazing red. Asriel narrowed his eyes, his paw closed into a fist. He wanted to scream at him, shake some sense into him. However, the other male knew it would be useless.

Once Sans thought something would help him, there was no way to change his mind. And especially if it involved Frisk, he didn't stand a chance to. But, Asriel needed to try. The skeletal monster might hate him for a long while, but Asriel would be damned if Frisk's sacrifice went to waste.

Because even if the goat hated the male with a burning passion, Error was willing to be fair. Gaster, on the other hand? He would use this weak moment to his own advantage. The older skeleton was known for that.

"You are going to regret this, bonehead."

Sans gave Asriel a sad smirk before he turned to the door, stuffing his phalanges in his pockets. 

Asriel made a tsk sound, wanting to say something, but knew he didn't have anything that will change Sans' mind. No matter how much Asriel wanted to. After all, once he made up his mind, it was next to impossible to change it. Asriel should know, he had tried many a time. And failed every single time. 

Sans paused in the doorway, tipping his skull back with a sad expression:  
'  
"I'm already regretting it, Asriel, I already am. But I have to do this."

And with that, the skeleton was gone.

Asriel stared at the door as he wrapped his arms around himself, fear surging through his veins. 

Sans had ordered him to stay out of it. But how could he when his family was falling apart? He couldn't and would keep trying to reach out to his best friend, to wake him from this insanity.

But all the prince could do was wait for his soul brother to come to him.  
-.-.-.-

And since that argument, everyone stayed away from the now-taller skeleton, just watching him. They had to make sure he wasn't going too insane.

That was what Asriel's doing. He was leaning against a tree, his golden eyes following each of Sans' movements as he crashed through the Snowdin Forest, his head moving side to side as he looked over the trees for a lost Frisk encaged in them. 

The lost look placed onto his face made Asriel's guts twist painfully. The goat monster hated to see his best friend in so much pain, he wanted to take it away. But he knew that he couldn't do anything for his soul brother, only one person could heal that pain, and she wasn't there to hold him through this:

"How is my brother doing, Prince Asriel?" Papyrus asked sweetly, coming to stand by the goat as he followed the movements as well, his happy expression slowly turned sad with every move. 

"What do you think, Paps?" He pinched his long nose to fight a headache, a sigh came whistling out from his lips. He was tired of this, he just wanted to free Sans from all the painful feelings, but he wasn't the one that could. 

Everyone knew Sans couldn't be helped by any of them, he would return to the rational joyful Sans only when his sweetheart would return to the Underground. He would be a shell of what he once was until he could land his sockets on her, hold her in his arms.

"Poor Sans, he is so lost without Frisk. Why would she make that deal with Error? She knew how he felt about her, why would she leave us, him?" 

The question echoed through the walls of Asriel's mind, trying to find the easy answer, but he didn't want to think about the answer; it was too terrifying to think about: 

Asriel knew why that was Frisk's only choice. She couldn't leave them with that memory. Now, at least, they had a chance to save her. However, that didn't pacify the pain of her choice. 

"You know why she had to do it, Papyrus. Frisk didn't want us to suffer from that horrible memory. Especially him, you know how much he would be changed forever if he saw that."

Papyrus breathed a sigh as his sockets move back to his brother, knowing Asriel was right. Sans would be destroyed even more than they would. He would be a completely different monster if she was taken forever, and then he would be lost to them completely:

There wouldn't be any way to back from that, so really, it was the only choice. She saved not only her monster family but Sans from that memory, no matter how much the younger skeleton hated that decision. He knew why she needed to agree to that horrible deal.

"I just hope that she will fall soon, he needs her."

Assy sighed sadly, hugging his friend close as fresh tears wetted his facial fur.

That same hope sat in his chest, squeezing his heart painfully. He wanted to see Frisk's smile again. But, he knew that it would be too long before he would get to. 

They just needed to be patient, and someday. Someday, hopefully, Frisk Dreemurr would return to the world of Monsters and would save them once more.


	5. Titanium

-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
3:  
Titanium  
Sans and Frisk  
(Third POV)  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“Come on, sweetheart, you gotta learn how to fight.” Sans comforted the shaking girl in front of him; they stood in the backyard with the sun shining down on them as Sans tried to coax the human to fight him.

It had been three months since Frisk returned to them, with everything slowly turning back to normal, even if the dangers of Error still weighed heavily on their minds. They felt at peace that the dear human was back with them.

But, knowing it was the best, Toriel and Asgore took her, along with Asriel, to their estate to live, where she was welcomed as the monsters’ princess and ambassador to the humans soon after. 

Although Sans hated that he had to be without her at night, he knew she would be safe with her brother and parents. But the days were his, he claimed them as soon as he could. She was told that she was not allowed to go anywhere alone, so she spends days at Sans’ house or Alphy’s when he had to work.

But, although the others disagreed with his decision, Sans wanted her to learn to fight. He hated the thought of it, but the skeleton knew that he wouldn’t always be there. Frisk needed to be able to protect herself when he wasn’t there. No matter how much Sans hated the thought of her fighting that glitchy bastard alone, he knew that it would be needed:

‘I know, Sansy, but…’ Her hands fell to her sides, biting her lip, and tears stained her cheeks before she blew a breath through her lips as she began to continue her thought through her hands’ smooth movements.

‘Do we really have to fight him? Maybe I can…….’

The handsome skeleton sighed while he gripped ahold of her hands, stopping her statement with a gentle kiss to her soft hands. 

He should’ve known she would fight against this, would rebel against the thought of hurting someone, but Sans needed to make sure his little human was safe whenever and whatever happens. As much as he would love to, he couldn’t be with her every second of the day. So, with a tender touch to her cheek, he gently told her the truth:

“Kitten, he isn’t like us. He would kill you without another thought, mercy or not, he would. He thinks of this as a job, he doesn’t care. He is a version of me that didn’t get to see the real sweet you. The one who changed a bunch of hardened monsters into big softies.” He nuzzled his face into her neck, earning a small giggle from Frisk, before continuing.

“That’s why you need to at least learn how to defend yourself long enough that I can get to you. I can’t live without you again, so I will do anything to ensure your safety.” 

After a few moments of silence, letting his statement sink in, before the human girl blew a breath and she nodded solemnly. The skeleton smiled reassuringly, touching her cheek lovingly as he pressed a kiss to her forehead:

“That’s my sweetheart. A princess should be able to kick butt, too, right?” He teased with a wink as he backed up to his place, making the teen laughed and stuck her tongue out. 

After the teasing moment, the couple went back to their training. The couple moved together beautifully, Frisk blocking every attack and returned her own; which Sans rewarded her with a proud smile before moving again. 

Their dance continued until Asriel came into the yard with a smile upon his face, his necklace shinned back against the sun’s light.

No one knew how Asriel returned to his former self. One day, he showed up with the golden heart within a paw and a sad smile on his snout. Both Sans and Frisk were excited to see him in his right state, but they had to wonder how this came to pass. The couple asked the goat so many times that day, however in the end, Asriel only gave a smile:

“It was a gift.”

And with that, Asriel didn’t say anything about it. Sans knew Frisk was curious as much as he was, but the brunette didn’t push her brother on it. Him, though? He had an idea who gave that necklace to the goat monster, he had a burning feeling inside his bones.

But, he kept his mouth shut. Sans might have raging hatred for the anonymous gifter, but he also knew the pain he had. Sans and Asriel might’ve bonded over their shared love for Frisk, yes. But, the males had shared the pain of being in love with someone so close but so far. If he brought her name up, the skeletal male would only cause his friend harm. And that was the last thing Sans wanted to do, so he fought the urge to flip his teeth.

As Asriel came to a stop in front of the couple, Sans shook his head free from those thoughts and smiled while his arm snaked around Frisk’s waist: 

“Hey, you guys, how’s the training going?”

In response, Frisk wiggled her nose in dismay, earning a loud laugh from the two males as Sans landed a tender kiss on her soft hair as he pulled her small body into his own.

“Aww, sis, I know you hate fighting, but it’s good for you to learn. Sans and I can’t always be there to protect you.”

“At least someone agrees with me,” Sans mumbled under his breath, Asriel’s laugh returned the statement. Sans grinned at that before the human teen made a sound to return their attention back to her.

“Sorry, sweetheart, what’s up?” Sans smiled down at her, graining a smile back from the tiny human before she lifted her hands to sign as she moved her big blues back on her older adoptive brother. 

‘Is it time to go home already, Asy?’ She cocked her head to show her question, a sweet smile spread over her lips.

The male goat monster flinched, the thought behind his arrival coming back with force. Asriel knew how his baby sister felt about this, but it was a part of being royalty and was necessary. So, with a deep breath, he giggled nervously:

“Um, mom and dad said it’s time to officially introduce you to the monsters and humans tomorrow.” Asriel rubbed the back of his neck, but the pair looked confused as they peeked at each other before they moved back to the tall monster.

“But I thought you guys already did that?” The skeleton asked confusedly, scratching his cheek, a habit he formed when he was small whenever he was confused or nervous.

“Wrong, they might know her as their adoptive daughter, and they connected the dots, but they want to give her a proper introduction. Fit for a princess.” He winked, but the sole human wasn’t amused.

Frisk snorted annoyingly, not bothering to hide it. She knew she was a princess and had a duty, but she hated speaking in public. And then there was Error to worry about, her being out in the open wasn’t the smartest thing right now. Apparently, Sans thought the same as a growl escaped from his teeth before he spoke.

“Are you crazy? Error doesn’t care about the crowd, he will kill her without a second thought!”

The other male cringed, knowing he was right, but they couldn’t change their parents’ minds. The monster king and queen knew the danger. However, they thought that this would show her she belonged here, and she never would go back to feeling an alien in the world of monsters. They thought they all needed a moment away from looking over their shoulders, apart from thinking about the danger Error brings.

Their parents wanted her to have a standard, happy memory without Error's presence looming over her head. They knew that was impossible, but they just needed this to see her smile without worry.

And the goat vocalized that to the couple, gaining himself a short sigh from both; the couple couldn’t deny that, and they nodded slowly as Sans crossed his firm, but bony, arms over his chest, glaring a bit at the young goat:

“Fine, but I’m going to be there right beside her, understood?” Asriel laughed at that, shaking his head amused with a grin dancing across his face as Sans pulled his sister closer to him and nuzzled her comfortingly:

“I thought you’d said that. Don’t worry, we both will.”

As the males talked, the beautiful flower went back to her mind, the dark thoughts of her past. They haunted the new-found princess throughout the happy moments, always reminding her of her sins, and it always makes her feel like she doesn’t deserve this happy ending. She knew that it was a silly fear, especially next to the actual danger, but this beautiful but broken rose was slowly faltering under the pressure of everything. 

Now, with the introduction, the demand grew even more intense. And what’s worse is Frisk couldn’t vocalize a thing to any of her friends due to worry they would freak out and would try everything to make her feel better. However, even Sans’ touch could only relieve her fears for so long. She was alone in this fear.

And sometimes, Frisk couldn’t help but wonder if she deserved to face it alone:

“Don’t worry, Sans, I doubt that Error would want to take on all of us. He might be hell-bent on getting to her and is strong, but I would bet that he is not dumb.” Asriel stated, bringing her back to the present, and she turned her eyes to him as she nuzzled deeper into Sans.

Frisk just wanted to forget for a bit, even if she knew she couldn’t, having his arms around her brought some level of comfort to the human’s soul.

The skeleton looked down at his beautiful angel, sensing something looming over her soul as she signed something to her brother, growling under his breath at the hidden broken look in the girl’s sparkling blue eyes. Sans sucked on his teeth as he watched her dainty fingers form words in the air. He always hated that about her, still facing her inner demons on her own. Although she knew she could and should lean on not only her family but him as well.

He would do anything just to make her feel better, but she barely let him. She just smiled through her pain and kept the pain hidden behind gentle touches and sweet smiles. Sans both loved that and hated it like he mentioned before, but he wanted her to just be weak in front of him. To let him see another side of her. Why couldn’t she only trust him fully, why couldn’t his human let him be her lovingly monster? 

With that thought and a tender tuck on her chin to force her eyes to his empty sockets, cutting the siblings’ unheard conversation with a scowl dancing across his toothy face. Sans pulled the flower even closer to his chest; making sure the eighteen-year-old was staring back at the skeleton:

“Ok, kitten, what are you hiding? And don’t try to lie to me, you know I can tell when you’re lying.” Both the monster’s and the human’s eyes widen, one in confusion, but the young woman’s held recognition. She knew he knew, and she was caught.

“Sans, what’re you talking about?” Asriel questioned with confusion dripping from his voice, stepping closer to the couple, but one glare from the skeleton stopped him dead in his tracks before he moved his sole pupil shining bright red back on her shaking form. 

But beneath the glow was a tender expression as his fingers gingerly caressed her cheek, whispering softly to her to calm down her nerves.

“Frisk, sweetheart, if you don’t tell me, I can’t fix it. Stop hiding from us, from me.”

At that, with tears shining behind her blues, the blooming flower tightened fists around his arms as Frisk nodded slowly as she buried her face into his sweater. A few moments after her calming, she sighed softly before lifting her hands to confess every dark thought that past the walls of her mind. 

The monsters watched while her fingers danced in the air, their souls shattered a bit with every word, knowing she was wrong.

As the movements went on, a desire burning strong started building in their chest. A willingness to show Frisk that she was indeed a princess and that she deserves to feel like one, not a mere girl without a purpose in her life.

This desire burned even tenser when the men watched as the human went into more details about her past long before she was Frisk Dreemurr, long before she fell into a bed of buttercups and into the world of Monsters. A story no one never knew because the human knew her family—and her boyfriend—would hunt down the real monsters.

The skeleton felt anger as she detailed the abuse, the feeling grew with every tear that fell from her beautiful eyes. Sans’ whole body shook with building passion, and he could tell that he wasn’t the only one, Asriel was trying to fight back an angry growl:

One story happened just before she fell, or somewhat more that she proposedly fell to escape the daily pain. 

She was at her grade school, she slowly signed, when her bullies finally took their cruel taunts too far. They beat her so badly, it hurt to just move, let alone walk home. And Frisk knew she couldn’t go back, knowing that she would get no sympathy and even more pain. So, she only saw one way out: Mountain Ebott, the forbidden mountain from the stories of the war.

‘I knew no one would ever miss me, so I jumped, wanting to just end the pain. I wanted to be free from my miserable life. What I didn’t know is when I jumped off that ledge, I would get my wish. Just not the way I planned, which I’m thankful for. I finally found my escape from the true monsters through meeting monsters.’ 

She chuckled slightly as she dropped her hands to her lap, not noticing Sans walking towards her, smiling at the happy memories she made with her monster family, even when they were a bit crueler now. They loved her with every fiber in their beings.

The monsters desired to heal her slowly from the emotional wounds she suffered from her time on the surface. Then, what Frisk had to face in the Underground. The thing is, the monsters didn’t blame her misguided actions. They forgave her a long time ago:

Now, all they wanted is for her to know that she was safe, she was forgiven. She smiled lovingly at the thoughts as her skeleton crept Sans’ arms around her unnoticed.

The feeling of arms rounding her waist woke her from the thoughts, lifting her off the ground. Then, the girl found herself placed onto a lap, er brows furrowed, her eyes lifted to see a very angry skeleton looking down at her. But behind that anger, there was such a sadness.

Putting away his anger at whoever broke her for the moment, the skeleton shook his head as a sad smile appeared onto his face as he reached to her braided autumn hair, tucking a few loose strands from her forehead to land another kiss. Oh, how he wished she saw what everyone else saw when they looked at her, especially her beloved skeleton.

He sighed, grabbing her shoulders and turned her to face him, her straddling him, and her eyes could meet his sockets. He often had done this when she was small, and she was stubborn about something. He gently tugged her chin up, forcing her to look him in the eyes. She was going to hear him this time if it took him all night. For that was his job as her protector.

“I wish you would realize that you’re perfect to everyone that knows you, Frisk. No, no, kitten, you have to hear this,” Sans put one of his fingers to her lips when she tried to interrupt. When she realized that he wouldn’t let her cut in, she pouted but nodded slowly, making the male chuckle: 

“You are so perfect. You are so strong, for years you faced bullies with a smile, you might think that the other world broke you, but it didn’t. I might not have known you as you grew up, but I know you didn’t stop fighting to stay you. With your determination, you stayed true to who you are, and you found a better life. You stayed you, the sweet girl who would do anything for anyone even if they did her wrong. Frisk, you are the perfect person to be a princess, you might be thinking that I don’t know your story enough, but I do know it and you. And you embody what a princess should be.

You symbolize everything they are loved for; sweet and calm, soft but bold, beautiful but modest, dependable, and pure. You are a true princess, honey. Yes, you had a horrifying past and did some bad things yourself, but you don’t let that hold you down, and you changed beings. You made them for the better. Don’t you get it? Being faced with something like that open your eyes and heart to things some stun away from. You are the most understanding person I know, and my princess, that is what a ruler needs to be. 

Everyone else would be bitter from whatever you could face in your past, but you forgive almost everyone who did you wrong, I can tell in the way you carry yourself. Our princess is the most beautiful, understanding creature the world has ever seen, there is only one woman that fits that, and that woman is you.” 

He brushed the hair out of her face, letting that sink in. Her eyes bore into his, her teeth biting at her bottom lip as Frisk searched for some untruths hidden in the skeleton’s fiery gaze. But all she found was a gentle and tender smile, telling the beautiful flower he wanted her to see the truth behind his words. The tears were fresh and new, happy when she realized that he was right. He and her family loved her truly.

She already knew that, but to hear it so firmly just made her feel better. She wasn’t alone, she never would be on her own again. She laughed joyously, and with a tender kiss pressed to Sans’ teeth, Frisk smiled at him before she moved to hug her older brother tightly, hearing his chuckle in her ear, and his breath fanned through her wispy brown strands as he whispered to her.

“He’s right, Frisk. We love you, and there’s no way we’re letting you go, beloved Frisk.” The goat poked her tiny button nose when they pulled back, chuckling as she wiggled it while a slight blush crept over her cheeks. The males loved how cute she still is when she was now an adult.

She still had her innocence, even if she should have been jaded from all Frosk had been through and saw, she could see the good in anyone. And although they loved that fact, it was a worrisome factor. Would she really be ready to face the beyond help or mercy skeleton? The males weren’t so sure, and as the thought came back, the fear rushed through their veins.

Would they lose her once more? That question makes the males’ souls shatter a bit, fearing the answer.

“Welp, it’s time to go, my princess.” Sans sighed, laying his forehead against hers to kiss it one more time, wanting to not to think about it for now.

But, he couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched by taunting eyes, reminding the skeleton that he was out there. He was out there, just waiting for his chance to strike.  
-.-.-.-.-.-

A day later found Frisk sat in front of the mirror with Toriel brushing through her reddish-brown locks, curling her hair into a low bun at the nape of her neck with her yellow bow. 

As she watched her mother work, Frisk wondered what she did to deserve this second chance, remembering all her sins. She made so many mistakes on the path leading to this end, she felt like Error was the universe’s way to remind her and teach her a lesson. But she won’t let him ruin their happy ending.

For now, she was going to be the crowned princess of the monsters and their sworn protector, she would bore the title with pride and bravery. She might be a little relented to hurt anyone again, but she would do anything to protect her family from the pain of losing her still. 

But, she hoped that she could still talk to Error. However, Frisk doubted it from what Sans had said. She closed her eyes at the thought, wincing at the shiver that came up her spine. 

However, no matter how much Error scared her, the idea of killing him sent a tensed shiver throughout her body. It almost felt as if someone pushed a knife into her heart whenever Frisk thought about facing Error. Frisk would’ve never admitted this aloud, but it felt like when she had to face Sans in the Judgment Hall.

As if she would have to kill her….

With a sigh, Frisk shook her head as her mother’s voice brought her back from the rushing thoughts:

“Alright, my child, you’re ready,” Toriel smiled at her reflection, taking her hand into her semi-giant paw, and Frisk was pulled back to admire her mother’s handiwork, “What do you think, my dearest?”

All thoughts of Error disappeared as the teen took the sight in front of her in. Her grown was buttercup yellow, the new color of hope for monsters and humans, the royal purple slash bright and odd against her breast, but the colors mixed beautifully as the gown made her feel beautiful. Like she was going to be great, she would help her family to lead their race to a better tomorrow. This time she would do everything right:

She giggled a bit, twirling childish to see the skirt fared before Frisk pulled Tori into a warm hug. The mother goat laughed, nuzzling her scout into her youngest child’s hair for a few moments, before stepping back from the hug with a broad smile on her face. 

“Well, Frisk dearest, are you prepared for this? We will be there beside you, my love. Don’t be afraid.” Her mother brushed the loose strands away, giving the girl a comforting touch.

Frisk breathed a calming breath, letting the touch soothed her racing heart, before nodding firmly as she grabbed her skirt and moved to the hallway, feeling butterflies fluttered their wings against her stomach’s walls.

When the ladies stepped into the almost empty throne room, their family’s eyes flowed to the beautiful flower. Still, the oldest Skeleton Brother was the only one unable to move nor speak as the others rushed forward to shower their human with many a compliment before the ceremony started. 

It wasn’t that Sans didn’t think she looked beautiful, no, she looked like a goddess to him for the second time. That was the reason behind his non-existent voice, no word could ever express how beautiful she was. 

He growled lowly in annoyance, thinking both he had gone soft, and she was turning him into a big cinnamon roll, just like his now-harden brother was a long time ago. 

But then again, he mused with a grin as the sun struck his golden fang, Sans wouldn’t want it any other way. So, as his smile grew, his legs started to work towards his angel.

“Sweetheart, you are breathtaking. I might be a bit worried that people will try to steal you.” He winked flirtatiously, and he reached to brush through the loose strands lovingly, bringing her eyes to him with a bright blush on her cheeks and a smile placed onto her lips. The brunette raised her hand and signed her thanks as she turned to him fully.

“Don’t be shy, kitty, it’s going to be alright. I will keep them away.” 

That statement earned him a giggle, lifting her hand to scold the skeleton playfully before a heavy feeling came over her, her brows furrowed in worry as she looked around the room. 

She felt like hungry eyes were following her every movement, sending a shiver up her spine. It wasn’t the same way Sans would stare at the teen, it felt darker than his loving hunger for her. The feeling was like she was a deer in an eager hunter’s sight.

With one more shudder, she turned back to her family as she gave them the signal for danger, growling from her crowd echoed through the walls as Papyrus and Undyne rushed to opposite sides of the room, their eyes scanned every corner. At the same time, Alphys stayed with the couples, shivering in fear, but she tried to be brave for her female best friend:

“D-don’t worry, Frisk. W-we won’t let him or anyone else dangerous near you.” She stuttered out through a low growl, giving the human’s hand a comforting squeeze as Sans held her to his side, whispering the same words into her ear.

She smiled slightly, nuzzling into him to hide her fear and worry from them, knowing that not only Sans but her father would try to cancel the ceremony. She didn’t want to give whoever was watching her that power. She wanted to show them that Frisk wasn’t as weak as they think:

Frisk didn’t know if it was Error, but she knew she was in danger. And she needed to be vigilant and cautious through the Crowning. She was required to protect her people. That was the reason that she wanted to go through with the Crowning, she had to prove that, even if Frisk was afraid, she wouldn’t back down. 

“Asgore, perhaps we should cancel this and let Sans take her into hiding. I can’t lose her—”

“No, mother.” Frisk’s hoarse voice rung out, cutting Toriel off, stepping out of the skeleton’s hold while everyone’s eyes fell upon her, wide in shocked at hearing her and her confident tone:

“But Frisk dearest—”

“No, mama. I am not running away, that would be giving him the power, and I am not doing that. Don’t worry. If I have you guys on my side, then I will be strong enough to stand up to whatever or whoever comes my way.”

Everyone just stared at the human as an expression of confidence danced across her features, surprised at her strength, but then they grinned. They should have known she would say that she was a strong young woman who faced so many things in her short life with unfaltering strength; this was no different. They should just stand by her because there was no changing her mind when she decided.

Sans chuckled deeply, shaking his skull amusedly before he stepped forward to her, offering her his hand. A signal for trust and belief, they often did this when they argued or needed comfort:

“You’re always going have us behind you, you know that, sweetheart.” Sans grinned boyishly, pulling the young woman into a huge hug just as her hand touched his. The human giggled shyly as she hugged back, pointing her eyes up to his sockets.

“Well, is this just sweet? True love wins, huh, Sans?” 

The voice echoed off the walls, making the group freeze. Sans and his friends growled as they hid Frisk in their circle, scanning the room but found no trace of the glitch. That is until he decided to show himself with his taunting grin and his hand up in a surrender gesture.

“I come in peace, I have a deal to discuss with your precious ambassador.”


	6. Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> HOLY CROW! This chapter took me forever! But, since I graduated (BFA, guys, I did it!), I’m hoping to give you one more before starting my master's in March. 
> 
> Now, I changed a lot in this chapter. There were more rephrasing some things than adding new words, but there is new stuff. Let me know how you like the new version.
> 
> All lives matter, blue and black, guys. Stop the hatred both ways.

-.-.-.-.  
6:  
Wanted  
Sans, Asriel, and Frisk   
(Third POV)  
-.-.-.-.

It has been sixteen fucking years of hell for Sans, going back to that feeling he had when Frisk disappeared the first time. The loneliness almost swallowed him as he spent countless days searching for his sweetheart, wearying down his soul with every day that passed.

However, as the cottage came into his line of sight, his tired soul slowly glued back together, and the skeleton's grin grew with every boot fall, his soul dancing in a giddy twirl. 

But the feeling disappeared as he skidded in front of the king, not liking the look in the giant goat monster's blues. Something was wrong. His mind screamed as he felt his soul stopped its movements. It was almost as if Sans would turn to dust under that look. The skeleton knew what that look meant; it meant only pain and sadness.

But, being G, he couldn't let it show. He wouldn't let it show. If Sans did, it might not end well. Since becoming G, he couldn't control his strength and anger like he could as solely Sans. Before the skeleton opened his mouth, he took a deep breath as he repeated the same order the skeletal monster always gave himself when he felt the white-hot anger or fear:

Stay blank, don't let the fear show. 

But it was useless; his usual calm behavior broke under the panicked thoughts rushing through his skull. That look made his stomach flip with dread and nerves as a slight growl fell from his teeth, crossing his arms over his turtleneck, trying to keep the fear under control.

"I know that look, what's wrong?" 

The goats looked at each other, worrying about their next words and their effect on their friend. And the goat needed to think about how they were going to explain the pain she was going through. Then ordering him to not go after the ones that caused it. 

His two least favorite things and they hated to be the ones to force him to do them, but they knew they needed to tell the skeletal male before he saw the damage. Otherwise, they would be forced to hold him back from burning all the Underground in his attempts of finding a way to the horrible monsters who hurt his soul. 

So, with a big breath, Asgore placed a soothing paw on his shoulder as he walked the males to the new bedroom they created for Frisk and stopped in front of the door:

"Son, you need to hear something before you go in there, and I believe you won't like it."

As the monster king continued the horrible task, G's soul broke into pieces once more.

Tears of anger and pain danced their way down his cheekbones, but he didn't even try to hide them. He was too far into the burning anger to care that his friend was witnessing him on the verge of a breakdown. Again, the humans only fumed his hatred towards them, chipping away at the kindness Frisk showed and taught him. 

The news almost drove him to hunt the monsters down and killing them like the animals they were. 

But, he wouldn't dare touch her pure skin with bloodied hands.

So, for now, they were safe from his seething rage, if only for Frisk's sake. But once they were on the surface again, he was going to pay them a little visit. G knew his angel wouldn't like it, but he needed to teach someone a lesson for hurting his sweetheart. The humans got away with it for too damned long.   
So, yes, for now, the humans were safe from his wrath. Sans had to make sure Frisk remembered him in time:

Remembering the deal, he felt a shudder dance across his spine, and it stole his breath for a second. The world spinning a bit, Sans closed his eyes to steady himself before he sighed sadly. They could and would do this, G had to remind himself with a firm nod. Then, with one more shaky breath, he returned to the matter at hand.

"And you're sure it wasn't the fall, As?" He already knew the answer, but his soul wanted to hear it. The sigh that followed the question only confirmed the truth as the Prince rubbed his eyes nervously, leaning on the wall.

"She was never injured badly from the fall, dude. This was like pure hate, and Frisk was the sole target."

The yellow glow of his power blazed as Sans let a deep, animalistic growl out, wanting to punch something, but he didn't want to wake Frisk. So, G just clenched his fists at his sides, trying to stop the shaking. But the vibration only got worse as he imagined the pain she went through, the fear she might've felt whenever they merely looked at her:

"And we're the monsters?!" 

The soft shout made the other two cringe, knowing the truth behind that statement too well. Some humans showed that they were as monstrous as they could be.

They have been locked away for years while some horrible minds decided that the beloved girl was the real monster, receiving undeserved harsh punishment. Knowing her past pain, the king and queen began to fear that this was going to happen again:

The family wouldn't find their lost daughter until she had enough, leaving the lovely rose to search for something she could hardly grasp in her state right now.   
The ancient king sighed deeply at the thought, shaking his head. Then, before Asgone could calm Sans, the door opened as Toriel exited with her head low and her shoulders shaking; the sight only fueled all three men's anger. Loud growls sounded as the goat female lifted her head, revealing tears messing her fur. 

The males knew what the tears meant. There was more to the terrible story:

"It's worse than we feared, boys." Tori whispered, barely audible and barely able to continue, "I lost count of the injuries, both old and new. They even left footprints when they kicked her. I think they broke her ribs. It looks like they tortured her every day of her life…"

Sans flicked his tongue over his teeth to fight to control the building anger in his chest, phalanges curling into the palms of his hands. 

They marred her skin with wounds that would always remind her of her past, wounds that might make her think that she was worthless? No, he won't let her feel that way. Sans would stick to that vow firmly. He had to. 

The skeleton had a feeling this time wouldn't be so easy; she might have locked herself away deep in her head. After all, she had gone through, Sans was surprised she hasn't before, but he feared it would the time Frisk couldn't recover from so effortlessly. Frisk needed extra care, and Sans was going to be the one who would give her that care.

He nodded deeply before he turned his head to the door with a dulled expression placed over his skull.

"Can I see her?" The queen smiled slightly, nodding slowly before the skeleton and her son moved into the room where the sleeping princess laid.

They never changed. That thought brought smiles to the faces before they slowly made their way to the door. Like they always do, all the parents could do was watch as the two males walked to the bed. And hope that the boys would be able to crash down all the walls the young princess might now have around her heart.  
Following close behind the silent skeleton, Asriel stayed back to give G time with her. But he wanted to be close to her as well. 

The big brother just needed to know she was safe, to see that she was back, and they could protect her. His soul was at peace as he watched her chest rise and fall. Asriel smiled before the sound of a sigh called his attention back to the sad sight in front of the goat prince. His smile slowly faded into a frown while Asriel watched his skeleton best friend sat down on the edge of her bed; a sad sound slipped from the goat prince's mouth.

He still stayed silent as the skeleton slipped his arms around her small waist as the skeletal monster began to rock the fragile girl; the only sign that G was distraught was his shaking shoulders. Asriel faintly remembered when Sans used to do it when Frisk was a small girl, trying to soothe the little girl's fears. But now, the goat had a feeling the familiar action was more for him than her this time around. 

He wanted to soothe his friend, but Asriel also knew that G didn't want him to speak or see how weak he was at that moment. And the creature couldn't blame him. After all, Asriel did the same thing for many years, burying his emotions and only showing the tiniest amount:

However, he hated to see his dear friend in so much pain. The Prince scowled deeply, closing his eyes to ease the pain. Then, G's growly but soft voice faded in.

"I'm here, Frisk, I'm here. I am not going to leave you. I'll always protect you from any further harm. I promise. I'm here, my sweetheart." He whispered into her ear. He never sounded so helpless.

Frisk whimpered softly, causing the Prince to open his eyes to see her cuddle deep into the tall skeleton with ease. They didn't think that it was the peaceful feeling of sleep. The two males sensed Frisk was still her trusting self through everything. 

Even now, she was the most innocent creature any monster could ever encounter. G chuckled as he kissed her messy locks:

"You still are my cuddly kitten, aren't you, sweetheart?"

Asriel laughed softly, shaking his head at that cheesy statement. Things never change, he thought with a smirk as he watched G shift to lay down, pulling the sleeping beauty closer. 

The friends just let the peace wash over them for a few minutes before reality set in again.

"You need to leave soon, G."

As soon as the stuttering voice sounded through the room, everyone was set on edge. The other monsters knew that voice all too well. Asriel growled loudly as he turned to see cocky Error standing there with a sinister grin placed across his face, leaning against the wall. 

The grin angered them so much, but they knew they couldn't do anything to   
this bastard: 

It was against the rules.

"What are you doing here, Error? We have two years. Why are you here?" Asriel growled out, curling his fingers into a fist at his side. Through the white-hot anger, the young Prince noticed his father came to help his son with the same raging expression upon his face. 

Error laughed deeply as he stepped toward the two royal monsters, his hands up in a gesture of peace. Feisty buggers, Error mused before speaking.

"Easy there, big brother prince, I'm just here to remind everyone of the rules. You remember them, don't you? I'll hate to have to take her prematurely if you don't." Error warned firmly, but his mocking grin still taunted them.   
G growled lowly, carefully leaving his sweetheart back on the bed. He gingerly caressed her cheek before the skeleton turned to his broken counterpart with a blank expression over his face. The small whimper Frisk gave as his phalanges left her skin broke his soul. But, he didn't dare to take his eyes off the other skeleton in fear of the crazed monster's actions.

"We can’t let Frisk see us before our point. And we can give her nothing other than gentle nudges towards the past, I know. But, please, let me leave my jacket for her. Just please."

He hated to beg with this sick bastard, but he just had to leave her the jacket. G didn't know why. But he had a feeling it was necessary, that she would need it to stay calm. Even if she wouldn't remember why. 

G recalled it always soothed her in the other timelines. He hoped the piece of clothing would still hold the same magic in this timeline.

The black skeleton cocked his head slightly, as if he was a cat once more, just sizing up his prey. But his response surprised them all, an awed silence falling among them. As a sigh escaped his teeth, Error nodded slowly:

"Okay, okay. But, break one after this, and I must take Frisk. I have a name to live by." He winked, if only to hide his reason behind his agreement, then turned to the royals and repeated the rules to them, leaving the white skeleton to his task.

G let out a relieved sigh, smiling softly at Error's back. Maybe Frisk was right about him, he admitted to himself before he turned back to the curled figure with a gentle smile placed on his face. 

G shrugged out of his jacket and knelt beside her head, running his phalanges through her brown hair as he blanketed his large coat over her body. A chuckle fell from his teeth when his little one cuddled right into the jacket. 

He smiled one more time before he landed a soft kiss to her temple and whispered into her ear:

"See you snow, dove. You'll love Snowdin."

And with that, the skeleton stood and turned on his heels, leaving with tears playing in his empty sockets. There were no more uttered words to the royal family.

He needed to be alone.  
.-.-.-.-.-  
"G!"

Asriel found him a few hours later lounging in their meadow, mustard in one hand and a cigarette in the other. The goat prince breathed a worried breath as he took a seat next to the silent skeleton. Asriel let the silence stay, only seeking glances at him. Asriel knew what was going through his mind, what he was trying to forget:

Unlike him, G had to wait to see Frisk again. And with her injuries, that might be a month at best, two or three at the worst. The skeleton had to go back to waiting. And there was her memory. So, poor G had a lot of waiting   
to do. 

The goat sighed deeply before placing a tender hand onto the other male's shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze.

"G, I know this is hard—"

"No, you don't, As. You will see Frisk every damn day, but I'll be stuck playing a part, just waiting for her to smile at me. You have no idea how hard that is. To know she is so much in reach, but you can't grab ahold of her. To know she is so much in reach, but you can't have her by your side." He growled inwardly, remembering the years without her, and sprung to his feet,  
marching to a tree, unable to sit still.

As stared out to the waters of Waterfall, knowing he was telling somewhat the truth behind the bitter words. It was unfair and unjust, but that was what you get when you make deals with a trickster.   
Or make a stupid mistake and take a human soul, his mind reminded him cruelly.

He breathed a big breath at his musings before once again touched his shoulder, just wanting to give his friend some sense of comfort, but he didn’t  
know how to:

"You're right, I don't know how you feel, G. But, I know what you're going through. You forget that I lost someone too. I know the pain. And I saw the pain you went through these past years, but this will be different. I will give daily reports, I will guide her to you as soon as I can." Asriel soothed as he smiled tenderly. 

The skeleton looked up at him, him sucking his teeth nervously.

"Why is this so hard, As? I just want to love her."

The goat let a single tear fall as he pulled him into a firm hug, whispering soothing words to his friend. He knew the pain that G was facing. 

After all, he did experience it with Chara. The pain of watching the love of his life from afar, unable to do anything about it. It hurt so much, but the skeleton had a chance at having a happy ending with his. No matter what Asriel would have to do, the goat would do anything to ensure that. Asriel didn't want him to feel this intense pain. He didn't want him to be himself, missing a piece forever, unable to fulfill that hole:

"I know, G, I know. But, you have a chance now. We will fix this, I promise you that."

With that, the skeleton collapsed against his male best friend, not bothering to be strong, and clung to the goat as he roared out while G fell to his knees.  
His soul was tired, battered, and just tired. The male just wanted to protect her and love her, but when would this stop? G was afraid, so damn scared, that it wouldn't. He might be alone forever, missing her always: 

He just hoped and prayed this was the end…  
-.-.-.-.-

She groaned in pain as her body felt like a heavy-weight as she stirred awake, back to the real world. Frisk didn't realize where she was yet; the pain took up all the corners of her mind. 

They really did a number on her this time, she thought sleepily, wiggling her fingers to make sure she was alive.

But the beautiful dreams that came as she slept haunted her. As if they were a key to a hidden past Frisk long forgotten. It was strange. The forlorn teen seemed to block the lovely dreams, not wanting any joy. Her mind slowly believed the words from her tormentors, pointing the cruelty inwards. But every night, one single phrase lingered as she faded back to the real world:

Always for you. 

What that meant, or why Frisk didn't remember the dreams up to now, she didn't know. But, oh, the feeling behind the nighttime visions was beautiful.   
She only felt the feeling when otherwise she was dancing:

Now, with a sudden rush, Frisk remembered. 

She always had the dreams since she was four years old. Though her family hated young Frisk, her parents wanted to know what made her so happy despite the beatings. But after seeing many therapists and doctors, no one could understand why she had them, getting her into even more trouble. The little girl didn't care. However, she saw the dreams as worth the pain. 

But under the cruel care of her parents and as the years passed, the dreams became fewer and fewer. Fading into the nightmares. They were a mystery Frisk thought she would never find the answer to. Little did Frisk know that the dreams might be the key to her forgotten past, the key to finding her true self. In fact, it might lead her to her missing heart: 

The dreams were simple enough, faceless monsters offering her a comforting hand and pulling Frisk into a dance. But one monster felt a bit dearer than the other creatures, even though she viewed all of them as dear.

He laughed with her as he would sway her along, whispering his silly jokes and corny puns into her ear each time he twirled the girl back to him. She didn't want his dream to end, not knowing when the monster may show up in her dreams again. But, the beast just would chuckle before planting a small kiss to her nose as he whispered:

"Don't worry, sweetheart. We will meet again soon."

That whisper filled the girl with a fiery determination. And even though she was afraid of the day, she would face it with a smile. But, when the dreams disappeared into the nightmares, the determination did too. Soon after, the girl fell into the darkness of depression.

After a couple, more heartbeats and the thoughts faded, the flower sighed deeply as she struggled to push her body off the dirt. Frisk didn't want to move, but she figured it was time to go find some help. Her parents would be furious if she was late again:

But, when her cheek touched a soft surface, her brows furrowed in confusion.

What? Where was she? 

She asked in the walls of her mind as Frisk finally opened her eyes, revealing a beautiful small room painted golden. It was like a palace in a fairytale from her books' pages, and she was the princes. The teen remembered how much she longed for a room just like this.

Too bad Frisk was nothing. 

Shaking those thoughts away,e leaned on her elbow to get a better look around the golden room, her mouth agape in shock. Many questions were running through her head.  
How did she get here, why was she here, and most importantly, did she want to leave? 

Was there even a way to leave?

As she tried to find the answers, Frisk bit her lip. After a few moments of thinking, Frisk carefully leaned against the headboard of the large bed while struggling against the strange feeling inside her chest. Frisk tried to keep her head clear from the crazy thoughts, but her mind grew confused about the draw to this place, but the feeling got harder to ignore. Frisk blew out a sigh before she moved her blues over the room, feeling loved just by the comfortable sense of the space.

She felt as if she had been there before. Frisk lived there a time long forgotten. Seconds after Frisk opened her eyes, she had a feeling that she knew the beautiful place, and the brunette was meant to be there for something big. Something that would bring the monsters and the humans back together, she decided as she looked out to the window:

With a smile, she slowly pushed further up against the headboard. She didn't know how she came to that decision, but maybe it would be her chance to change the world. To erase the hatred.

But the question is: 

How in the world did she get here, and what or who had brought her here? It was maddening not knowing the secret behind this strange turn of events.

All she remembers is falling, wishing for death, then Frisk woke up here. She shifted her bright eyes to the slightly opened door, out to the lit somewhat hallway, as Frisk tried to the last thing she was before she mysteriously woke up in her own fairy tale.

Then, after musing over it, the beautiful flower breathed a steadying breath. The teen didn't know what to think or what to feel. But, Frisk hoped to meet the monster that found her soon. Maybe they could tell the beauty everything she sought to know:

The brunette smiled slightly at the thoughts before her eyes moved down to find a jacket covering her lap. Frisk's brows furrowed while she ran her hand over the fur before she looked to see anyone sitting on the bed. But, Frisk found she was alone in the room:

She pursed her lips before Frisk pulled the jacket up to her nose, smelling. It smelled like cigarettes and pine, male but sweet. The scent brought some comfort to her, telling her it will be okay. Everything would be alright if she just stayed determined.

Frisk smiled sweetly at the thoughts as she cuddled the jacket against her cheek, closing her eyes.

"It's like the monster in my dream, the smell. It is comforting." She whispered to herself, pressing her nose to the fur collar hood, recalling her nightly dances with her monster.

"Ah, sweetie, you're awake. Howdy! How are you feeling?" The sudden manly cheerful tone asked sweetly, interrupting the young woman's musings.  
Frisk jumped towards the wall the bed was against, screaming in horror. The pain of her wounds was momentarily forgotten.

She closed her eyes with her body shaking, refusing to look at the source of the kind-sounding voice. Frisk knew that it was ridiculous deep down, but she was afraid of what she would have found if she looked. And the monster might kill her when he finds out the brunette was different, no matter how much that thought was silly. This monster saved her life. He yet hadn’t done one unkind thing toward her: 

But the abuse turned her inner voice doubtful to kindness, making her weary toward others. Fearing more abuse, fearing that she couldn't trust anyone anymore. 

Poor Frisk knew that not everyone thinks the way her torturers did, but she was raised to believe that being different is a deadly sin, and Frisk deserved to die for it. This thought brought stinging tears to the beautiful flower's eyes, not wanting to think that way.   
But in the corner of her eyes, the brunette teen saw the blonde-haired goat monster looked like she wounded him deeply. Frisk's momently horror quickly disappeared from her body. She hated that look of pain on his face.   
She didn't know why, but she did, and she felt a connection to the mysterious goat. As if the monster was a brother to her, she thought that he would keep her safe.

After a couple moments of calming down, Frisk shifted her blues to him as her fingers danced across the wet tears that dried on her high cheeks. As soon as the tears were gone, she moved to his face, taking in his handsome face. Slowly, as if the monster didn't want to scare the girl, he knelt next to the bed with a sweet smile, coaxing her forward:

"Don't be afraid, sweet girl, you are safe here. I don't want to hurt you. No one will, I promise. You are home now."

Frisk stared wide-eyed at him, surprised at that. However, she felt comforted by the sweet words. Soon after a few minutes, Frisk slowly pushed away from the wall, crawling to the sunlit edge of the bed. While she protected her eyes from the light, Frisk's full visage was finally revealed to the kind stranger. 

His smile grew more as he moved to sit down next to the teen, patting her hands comfortingly. She looked over at the male, blinking feverishly in confusion. The sight seemed to make him giggle:

"Aww, you're still so adorable! I know you don't understand any of this right now, Frisk. But please know that you will be protected, sweet girl." He smiled watery, reaching a hand to caress her cheek, but the brunette pulled away with a frown placed upon her lips, confused, and uneasiness sat in her chest.

Did he just call her Frisk? Why did he know her name?  
The guy smiled sadly, understanding how she must feel at that moment. Halfheartedly, the goat let his hand fell to the bed, and slowly, all the uneasiness went away, replaced with the warmth of love. A sensation the teen was new to.

He let the beautiful flower think as he looked out the door, thinking to himself. But a few words escaped from his lips as he turned to Frisk once again:

"You're really a beautiful princess now, Frisk."

Upon hearing that, the teen was trapped inside her doubting mind as her hands came up against her chest. Frisk closed her eyes for a bit, trying to calm her heartbeats. As if she was trying to trap it in her chest before it escaped it:

There was no way that Frisk was close to being a princess. 

She was just a mere girl trying to be as good as she could be, to get freedom from the daily beatings, only to get even worse abuse. A lost soul who wanted to have someone tell her that it's alright to be not-so-normal; that she didn't have to try so hard because they loved her just the way she was, and that made her perfect in their eyes.

But, she knew that would never happen. She would always be considered a freak, even if this kind monster looked at her with such warm eyes. It was an impossible wish to have. A desire that drove her here now, seeking an end:

So, yes, she was far from that girl she envisioned, even if the male saw it. But Frisk believed he didn't know her yet. The monster didn't know the darkness she hid in her. Once he did, he might change his mind and throw her out in the cold. 

However, at the same time, something screams at her to believe this monster in the back of her mind. The goat sounded so confident in that sweet statement. The beast seemed to really care about the flower, even though they just met, and she didn't know his name yet. 

Ignoring the scream in the walls of her mind, the young woman shook her head at him before turning away. Frisk's head began to swim as her breath became hasted, replaying her parents' harsh words and the bullies' taunting.   
The words cut deep, reminding her of what she truly deserved:

Because, really, how could she ever be more than a freak? How could anyone love a monster like her?

Her parents' words echoed through her mind, grasping her head as she rocked. Hot tears turned her cheeks a dulled red as she tried to calm her breaths. But Frisk was slowly falling deeper into despair:

What she didn't know was her life was about to change. Her life was so much more than it seemed.   
-.-.-.-.-

Sans would be furious if he saw her now. Asriel was raging himself, but he couldn't fold into the fury. Frisk needed him now.

With a deep breath, he let the rage slip to the darkest corner of his mind for the moment and tried to focus on the broken girl. After calming, his eyes went soft at her reaction to his claim. Releasing a sigh, he came to the same thought as all those years ago. Asriel truly hated to see her in so much pain: 

But it seemed the world above blinded her to her true worth, sickeningly willing to change her view, undoing all the work the family had done. The big brother would make sure that she will see how beautiful she truly is, however. Everyone would. She would never be hurt again.

So, with that thought on his mind, he gave the girl a smile. The older monster pulled her into a comforting embrace, humming a lulling tune into her ear. He felt hopeless about helping her as she turned those big violet eyes on him, shocked. But soon, the girl melted into the hold, crying in his   
fur.   
The feeling of helplessness washed over Asriel even more while the little beauty's hands clung onto his shirt, burying his snout into her hair. Shushing the beauty, Asriel tightened his hold around her shuddering body: 

"Shh, sweetie, shh. I know, I know. You're safe now. You went through a lot, haven't you?" 

Upon that whisper, the teenager sobbed harder, and she nuzzled deeper, unable to look up at him. It seemed like she was almost ashamed about her past. His anger grew as he saw that reaction, but for now, he had to stay calm.  
Frisk was just too broken to handle his anger right now, to see her worth. So, the goat just held her until she calmed down. The monster wanted to just let her get everything out as he tightly comforted her. But she will know that she is cared for. Asriel just knew it, and when she did, she will know how much she was loved.

Fixing her heart will be challenging, but they would be up to it, especially a particular skeleton. If there were anyone that could, it'd be Sans. But, all of them always would be there by her side when she needs them.  
He sighed, returning to reality before the monster pushed the calming girl back as she rubbed her cheeks free of the tears as he began to speak:

"Are you feeling a bit better now, sweetheart?" His answer was a small nod, which earned her a chuckle.

"That's good, honey. Oh," Asriel paused, face-palming at his lack of manners, "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Asriel—"

A gasp fell from her lips, lifting her hands to sign a question that shocked him as he read the movements:

'Prince Asriel?'

"You know me?"

'I read about you, Prince. I wanted to apologize for your sister.'

He smiled sadly, surprised both how caring this girl still was and the fact she read about them, grabbing her hands into his own:

"Thank you, sweet girl, but you have nothing to apologize for. It was long before you were born. What I'm curious about is you." That statement earned him a giggle, and she nodded. 

He chuckled deeply, letting her hands go, and then slowly, Frisk unlocked her world, laying bare the secrets she was willing to show.

After that question, the new-found friends spent the next few hours just getting to know each other. Frisk never went into details about the hidden abuse. And Asriel didn't push her to, knowing that she would tell them when she was ready. After all, she always did: 

But she went through everything else, giving him insight into her world before falling here. She found comfort in the stories about monsters, feeling a connection to the monsters more than the horrible humans that beat her understandably. She would sign that the books were her favorite escape, but she also loved to dance. 

The movements were freeing, and she loved to bring happiness to others while dancing.

The monster smiled as the girl signed, letting her talk to someone. He   
figured that she didn't have anyone to talk to. And admittedly, he loved that Frisk was opening to him. She was still the innocent creature they knew and loved. Without even fully knowing him, she trusted the goat monster enough to give him a glimpse into her mind.

Then, after explaining the rules of the Underground to the teen. Then, after telling her about her soul's glowing red, he stood from the bed with a gentle smile upon his lips. Asriel knew their parents were waiting for news of their lost daughter, so he knew it was time to talk to them:

"Alright, sweetie, I need to talk to my parents for a few. I'll be right back. Are you hungry?" 

As if it was answering his question on its own, the brunette beauty's stomach growled loudly, making her blush bright red. The sight earned a booming laugh from Asriel. She was so cute.

"I'll take that as a yes, then. I'll bring you a meal, okay? Why don't you take a nap? I will wake you when I bring the food in. Is that okay, sweetie?"   
She smiled timidly at the male's sweet statement, nodding her head, and she mouthed the words: 'Thank you, I will.'

He grinned once more before he exited the room. Closing the door behind him as a sigh blew through his lips, Asriel leaned against the wall for a moment. This will be so hard for the people that cared for the flower. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked down the hall and to the small living room, thoughts swirling around his mind's walls.

Asriel knew that this time would be the most challenging thing they had to go through, more difficult than fighting Chara and him. Frisk will fight against them every step of the way because of what she faced in the human world. And through her eyes, because of that, she was not worth love and kindness. They would show her otherwise, however. 

They would show that she was worthy of everything she will get in the future. Asriel sighed again, pointing his light eyes up to the ceiling, his heartbreaking for the girl he used to view as a sister:

He hated the day, hated that Frisk had to make a deal with the broken skeleton, fading from the world of the Monsters for years without a trace. He shifted his eyes down, remembering the stinging feeling of guilt in his gut as soon as the first two days passed.   
He should've watched out for her better, and then, maybe, she wouldn't be so broken from her wounds from the other world. It was his fault. She was hurt because of his carelessness. No matter what his parents and friends would say to slay the guilt, he would feel the burning guilt in his gut.

But, hopefully soon, Frisk would be back to the happy girl she was before when that prick took her from this world. And this time, he will never take his eyes off her for a second. Asriel was going to stay with her along her journey if he must.

He smiled sadly at the thought. With a deep breath, the young monster walked into the living room. His parents waited patiently for the news they needed to know.

But as the young Prince stepped into the light, all he could think about was the new story they were about to write. There was a sly grin spread across his face.

And oh, will it unfold interestingly:

With all that Sans meeting Frisk brings, Asriel wouldn't be bored. They didn't know this now, he mused, but they were about to reexperience the best moments of their lives. Asriel figured his best friend forgot this fact, but he   
would soon remember that.

"How is she doing, my love?" His mother required as soon as he entered the room, meeting her worried-filled dark eyes. 

Toriel lifted her paws to her chest as she watched while a sad smile danced across his lips, sitting on the armrest of the couch:

"She's so strong, mama. Frisk just opened to me and trusted me with her world. She loved monsters before falling. But as we were the demons in their minds, I believe that love added to the hatred. That was why she jumped. To be honest, I think the abuse was worse than we even thought. She closed that door tightly, but I have a feeling Frisk was living in hell…..." 

The older goats listened closely, tears falling from their eyes. They wished the humans would see the beautiful person Frisk was, the trusting girl she was. But she was only a demon, seemingly just because she is fascinated with monsters because she has a disability. Why would they view that sweet creature as a demon; the parents would never understand. The royals would never understand how a parent would hate their own child, but it'd be alright   
now.  
Frisk will be cared for like she deserves now. Not only from the two older goats but her friends as well. The close family would show her that those foolish doubts of her worth and that she would always be safe. For the doubts were just that: silly and ridiculous doubts.

The female goat sighed deeply, letting that hope grow in her chest, and it soothed her before she stood from the couch and smiled as she moved to the kitchen, looking over her shoulder:

"I'll prepare her a meal and a pie, then. She should still like butterscotch, shouldn't she?" The innocent question made the males chuckle.  
"I think she would like anything you make, mama."

Her son's sweet statement made her smile grow before disappearing into the room, leaving father and son to their wild thoughts. 

Because, as sure they were that it would be alright in the end, the fearful thoughts were running through their minds to no end. Ideas that the girl would be too afraid to move on from the horrible past she faced on the surface and lock herself away tightly, never genuinely trusting them.   
And if he was honest, that frightened Asgore the most. Not only for his daughter but the skeletal monster that loved her so deeply.

If Frisk doesn't remember him, or worse, she does but doesn't remember her feelings for Sans and chooses another; it might just break the poor boy to the point it might be too late to fix him. He would be changed, and there would be no way to undo the damage.

Just another glitch lost….

As a sigh escaped his mouth, a paw came down on his broad shoulder.   
Asgore shook his head to free before he lifted his eyes up, finding his eldest child smiling down at him. It seemed that his thoughts were plainly on his face.

"It'll be okay, dad. I know it will."

Asgore smiled slightly, shaking his head in dulled amusement. With another deep breath to slay the worries, he lowered his head, wanting to believe the boy. Sadly, it was hard to see with everything in front of them, all the hardships for them. 

But, deep down, the king had faith. After all, the Angel was still burning inside of her, waiting to prove her papa wrong. She would win against all odds if she had her friends beside her.

"Alright, son, I suppose you're right. Now, come, let's help your mother."  
With one last smile, the males made their way to the kitchen, leaving the dark thoughts for another day. Their beautiful flower was back with them, and really, that was all that mattered now. The worries didn't matter right   
now.


	7. Shake it Off

-.-,-.-,-  
5:  
Shake it out  
Frisk and Asriel  
Sixteen years later  
(Third POV)  
-.-,-,-.-

You are a freak!  
I am ashamed of you, why can’t you be normal?  
You can’t do anything right!  
No one wants to be your friend!

These are things that sixteen-year-old Frisk Sawyer hears on a daily base from her parents, the only people she wanted to please, but that was impossible. Nothing she does is good enough for them.

She gets straight A’s, and they want straight A-pluses; she dances for her mother; everyone thought she was great, but they want amazing. She doesn’t get into trouble at home or school, but they believe that she is a demon. All because she is mute, a freak who couldn’t speak, she can’t be perfect in her parents’ eyes no matter what she does. Yes, Frisk isn’t perfect, and she knows it.  
-.-.-.-

She wasn’t safe at school either. Frisk tried to be, but each time she reached out for a friend, she was only rewarded by being bullied, and the adults in the school turned a blind eye from her suffering. As the days went on, the words and wounds slowly weighted down on the poor girl’s soul, making her desire death—freedom from the pain, freedom from the dark reality she had to face.

The only peace she had was when she hid in the library and read stories about the monsters and the war. She didn’t know why, but she felt a small connection to the monsters more than the humans who abused her. She felt like she understood them, and they would appreciate her, protect her from the danger she faces every day.

That was the day she finally decided to run away. That was the day Frisk chose to leave all the pain behind her. 

She ran past the trees and up the mountain, her cheeks stained with blood. That day, her bullies both at home and school went too far. Her skin was now marred by many bruises and scars from knives, scattered over her body. And her leg was painfully dragging behind her as she ran out of the shadows of the trees, but Frisk didn’t care; she just wanted to get away from the real monsters and to the only place she knew she would be safe:

The Underground…

Once the sun touched her skin; Frisk collapsed into tears, her face buried in her hand as she knelt at the gaping mouth of the only entrance to the Underground, and the memories washed over her as unknown sounds bounced off the walls of the cave:  
-.-.-.-.-

Her cries echoed throughout her room, her hands were trying to protect her head as her father growled deeply, kicking her harder as time grew. The pain increased with every blow:

“You’re disgusting!” The father shouted at her when she tried to plea for mercy, only to be dealt another blow, and then he moved on to more sadistic actions.

Finally, she was freed when the clock sounded at eight ‘o’clock, but not for long. Frisk had to prepare for the other hell in her life, school. Her father growled the order at her before exiting the small room, leaving his daughter to cry loudly as she cleaned herself and redress before she walked out of the house. The little beauty sniffled with each step. 

Frisk tried to ignore the kids taunting her, but her head lowered under each cruel word. That was until the bell called the teens to class, freeing her for a couple of hours. As the teachers’ lessons went on, she would look out of the window. Thankfully, each classroom had a view of Mount Ebott. The sight gave the teenager some level of comfort.

Frisk couldn’t voice the reason why, but she was thankful for the feeling. It was a brief lull from the hell that was her life. The girl smiled bitterly as she rubbed the wounds on her arms, sighing deeply as Frisk buried her face into the crook of her elbow. 

Frisk just did her work and listened to the lessons. From time to time, Frisk stole glances out to the mountain for comfort when the kids snickered behind her back. She waited with bated breath for the lunch bell, the only peace the teen had during the day. The only time Frisk felt free.

But hours felt like a lifetime when cruel came as if they were knives. 

A few hours after the morning classes, the bell finally sounded throughout the school. The reddish-brunette breathed a sigh of relief, rushing to the library with her backpack bouncing against her back:

Frisk always love reading. Books were her way to forget for a while the painful kind of life she had to live. Each new tale gave the teenage girl a new life. Books could take her to other worlds, and Frisk could be a whole different person with a beautiful experience. 

She was no longer a freak, but a beautiful princess with a kind heart and a prince to love her, or she could be a mighty warrior who is facing her worst enemy. 

Reading could have made her unaware of the world around her. They saved her from the pain for a while. However, the teen couldn’t stay hidden for long:

“Hey, freak! Still reading those books about other freaks, I see?”

She jumped at the teasing tone of the female’s voice, her book slipped from her hands, before she whimpered as she tried to get some distance between her and the looming threat. She could see a mixture of disgust and rage in her and her friends’ eyes as she made her way to the shuddering girl, smiling eerily at her.

“Aww, what’s wrong? Am I scaring you?” The older teen faked concern, leaning forward as her smile grew when she saw the tears falling down Frisk’s cheeks. 

But she seemingly didn’t care as she reached for her, ready to teach the younger teenager another lesson. 

Maybe Frisk should heed their harsh warnings. Perhaps she had to learn that monsters deserve the hate humans harbor them. Perhaps then, the teenager would be spared some violence. But, Frisk just couldn’t. The young teen wouldn’t show hatred towards the creatures, no matter what they did to her.

Frisk just couldn’t see why humans and monsters needed to fight. 

With a whimper, her hands flew up to sign and plea for no more pain. But they just laughed at her pleas and grabbed the girl, dragging her outside where students just watched as the group took turns at beating her. Frisk’s cries fell on deaf ears, her hands failing at protecting her head and body. 

She felt every slash and hit/kicks, the pain echoed through her body, pouring more onto the wounds from her father’s beating. As Frisk’s cries turned into breathless sobs, her torturers’ laughs formed into crackles as they continued their cruel fun. One piecemeal bully grabbed her leg and twisted it so hard that a crack echoed through the air. 

After that sound, her scream should have been heard by the monsters underground it was so loud:

“P..pl…pleas...!” Frisk tried to form a beg, but it sounded broken from not only her disability but the pain also. 

Her attempt only rewarded her with another kick to the stomach, knocking the air out of her. The cruelest one of all screamed at the shivering girl as she leaned down to snarl in her face.

“You freak!”

After that, poor Frisk took another terrible beating and heard things that no one should listen to. That lasted until the bell rung, ordering the kids back to class. All but the leader left, laughing and taunting how she cried as they disappeared into the school. The poor sobbing girl had to face the cruel leader without any recuse in sight.

The older teenager grabbed her by the hair, pinning the beauty to the side of the school. Frisk gave another scream, unable to fight it, and clawed at her hands, but she only tightened her grip around her and growled at her as the tears ran down her red cheeks, mixing with her blood:

“You listen here, you little wrench, if you don’t stop coming here, I’ll kill you.” The girl threatened, not caring that she was causing a fellow human pain. The older girl only felt hatred for the mute. 

Frisk bit her lip harder to keep from crying more, but the tears disobeyed her. Then the flower nodded slowly, carefully, only clear enough for the hot-tempered young woman to see. 

The leader smirked harshly, dropping her like trash, and started to walk towards the double doors. Before leaving the beautiful girl out in the cold, she shouted over her shoulder:

“And you really just should kill yourself. No one would miss you. You would be doing yourself a favor. And us.” With that, Frisk was alone. Left to cry in the dark and cold of the afternoon.

Frisk sobbed, not bothering to force herself to go to class. The pain was too great to move at that moment. That left her to the rushing thoughts that she was unable to push them away. 

Maybe she was right, a tiny voice echoed back at her, as she curled into a ball. Frisk raised her eyes to the view of the mountain, the tears slowed as the sight gave her an idea: 

If she climbed the mountain, she could disappear, no more pain, she could be free. Either if she died from the fall or meeting a monster.

She would be free. And after she calmed, she pushed her body up from the grassy ground, ignoring the pain. And then, with determination, she started to limp to the mountain. The yearning was too strong to fight anymore. 

If it would end by the embrace of death, she didn’t care really. All she just wanted was to be freed. The pain was getting too much for her to deal with.  
-.-.-.-.-.-

The memory faded to reality. Frisk’s eyes opened to see the long jump down to a whole new world, to the Underground. Frisk chuckled softly as she wiped the tears away. Slowly, she reached for her sneakers, hiding them into a nook, a way to show she existed. Before she jumped into the darkness, she turned to the mouth of the cave as a sad smile danced across her bruised lips.

She wasn’t good enough for humans. She was just a lost mute in the crowd, searching for something. Maybe she could find that missing piece in the next life or the new world. She could be something useful now.

So, with one last and spreading her arms like wings, she stepped slowly back. As the blackness swallowed her body, Frisk closed her blues. As she fell, her smile was the only light that could be seen. The girl felt weightless, happy, and peaceful for the first time in her short life.  
-.-.-.-.-.-

Sixteen years had passed, sixteen long years, but the beloved flower wasn’t there yet. The monster family had been searching for her every day, but there was no sign of her. With each failure, Sans’ soul became jaded to the hope of finding Frisk.

Asriel knew that Sans was tired, so fucking tired of this; they all were. But he could see that Sans was almost hopeless, thinking that Frisk was lost to them. And it killed Asriel. Soon, the skeleton might become him, always missing something.

He couldn’t have that.

In fact, the goat hoped and prayed Sans would always search for his sweetheart. However, the skeleton felt angrier with each day that passed. And it made Asriel’s fear Asriel tried to keep him calm and hopeful. But Sans almost was done, no matter how much he loved her. He had once said to him one day:

“I’m almost to the point that I want to give up, Assy. I know it is bad, but I…feel so hopeless right now.” His voice was more resonant now as Gaster ‘made him stronger’, but you could hear the heart-breaking sadness in his growl.

“Sans—G, you know Frisk. Every timeline has one thing in common, Frisk’s determination. She will find a way back to us, no memory or memory intact, she will.”

G laughed, a bitter and sad sound, as he laid down in the field with his hands placed behind his skull. A sneaky smirk spread across his teeth, a lit cigarette sat between his teeth.

“I like your hopeful attitude, As, I might have to borrow some.”

At the memory, Asriel both smiled sadly at the ease they had with talking but growled at how much pain his best friend was going through. He wanted this to end.

But, he thought, it won’t. It seems like this will never end, he mused with disgust while the young goat monster popped a cigarette between his sharp fangs as his hoofs echoed throughout the Ruins. It was his shift to watch for humans and care for the Ruins. 

He sat down at the field of the buttercups as he pointed his eyes up at the sun, peeking through a hole in the ceiling of the cave, the thoughts rushing through his mind while a paw rubbed over his face annoyed:

He knew everyone was getting tired of this waiting, the fighting to keep their hope. But, it was getting to the point that everyone was losing their will to hope, just like Sans—or rather G—was. 

He would never give up on his sister, though. So, he was the only one that tried to keep everyone going with their hope still intact. He needed to be that one because they were losing their battle with every single day that passed.

However, he remembered G’s pain, and then the worry came back into his chest tenfold, knowing that the ancient male was about to give up on himself. The skeleton was heading to a lonely road because once he gave the hope up. Asriel stood where Sans stands. He knew what it was after losing every last bit of hope.

And it didn’t end well.

Asriel was afraid that he would push everyone else out of his life, fearful that they would disappear as well. He would be worried that he would lose another loved one and another piece of himself. And once that happened, there wouldn’t be anything to bring him back.

In fact, the goat feared it was becoming too late. Sans has had been faltering more than not lately.

The goat saw it over the sixteen years since the Angel of Monsters came and went, G tried to keep the hope up, searching for Frisk. But, the hopelessness was winning as the days, months, years passed. His soul was battling a losing battle, falling deeper into the darkness, the madness:

He sighed around his lit cigarette, chuckling bitterly at the thoughts, as he laid down on his back in the small open field, staring up at the hole, waiting for a little miracle to fall to the buttercups. 

However, the hopelessness caused the burning sense of unshed tears to come down his eyes, hating that he too had some doubts himself sometimes. 

He knew that she would find her way to them, but he’d be lying he didn’t have doubts and worries that Error already took her, that they already lost her to the glitchy skeleton……

But that was going to change. The heart of the Underground was returning. The hope would be restored throughout the kingdom. And the soul of the skeleton would become whole once more

Asriel closed his eyes, enclosing the tears behind his lids and those thoughts in the darkest places of his mind. 

Frisk would come home, the goat monster scolded himself, opening his eyes just as a falling dark figure entered the world of monsters. He furrowed his eyebrows together before a gasp escaped his lips as his dark ambers widened, realizing what it was:

“Oh, my stars! A human! It is finally a human!”

His heart went fast as he shot to his feet, his arms stretched out in front of him, preparing to catch the falling human. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind, wondering that if it was the one they were waiting for.

And as the human crashed into the goat monster’s arms, making him fall to one knee and tried to balance their body on his leg, he got his answer.

His tears hit her closed lids, and she stirred a bit until Asriel hummed a lullaby, his smile growing as the wounded girl settled into his body, but then he let his eyes wander over her body, and a growl slipped out of his throat’s walls:

“My god, Frisk, what happened to you? What did they do to you?” He whispered angrily, soothing her cheek with his paw.

Her body was scattered with wounds, old scars, new cuts, and bruises, but the worst was her leg. It was twisted to a sickening angle, pointing to the side loosely, and the sight made Asriel whistled a growl through his lips, pressing a kiss to her forehead:

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I got you. We got you.”

After he stated that statement into her ear soothingly, he carefully shifted her into a better position, a tiny whimper falling from Frisk’s mouth. After swallowing yet another angry sound, Asriel slowly began to run to the cottage, shouting for his parents. His cigarette long forgotten in the patch of buttercups.

“Mama, Papa, she’s home!”

The monsters who lived in the Ruins followed him with their eyes, looking at him like he went insane for holding a human, but he didn’t care. 

Asriel just needed to get home, where his mother could tend to the young flower’s wounds. The monsters could go screw themselves for all he cared, really. All Asriel cared about was the girl safe in his arms, peacefully sleeping, away from the pain.

“Sans is going to freak when he sees her body.” The goat muttered under his breath, moving his eyes down to her peaceful face. The goat shuttered at the thought of G going after the bastards who beat the crap out of her. He wanted to do that, but Asriel knew better. Sans? He wasn’t sure. 

A few moments later, the goat breathed a sigh of relief. Asriel saw the cottage and his parents standing outside with shocked expressions dancing across their faces:

“Oh, my stars, what happened to her?! Was it the fall?”

“No, father, you know what happened…”

The two older goats winced deeply, then scowling before Toriel rushed forward to take the sleeping girl and ran into inside to tend to her wounds. It left the males to silently worry about their beloved young woman. Then, his father turned to the younger goat with a sad smile. The king was trying to lighten the mood.

“You need to go get Sans. You know him, he would be angry with us if he thinks we were hiding her.” The king chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest, but his son cringed.

“You think it would be a good idea, papa? Once G sees her, he will find a way to hunt them down. Hell, I want to, but he won’t hold back like I am.”

“Don’t worry, son, I will talk to him before we let him see her.”

Asriel sighed deeply and nodded slowly before he turned and walked the path to the town of Snowdin. He wasn’t sure that the older Skeleton Brother would react to seeing his sweet creature well or not, but he figured his father was right. They couldn’t hide this from him, especially this:

G was the type to be angry if he thought anybody was either lying to him or hiding something from him. The younger goat laughed softly, opening the door to the forest. Asriel remembered a time when a poor monster hid the fact that he hurt Pappy. 

And the monster would have been saved if Papyrus didn’t have a black eye and was a lousy liar, especially with his older brother, who was still protective of him. He raged all the way to his house.

The monster was in bed for months after the beating. The goat monster feared the reaction Sans would have if he found out that they hid Frisk from him, what he would do if they waited to tell him. The thought made Asriel shudder deeply as he stepped into the shade of the trees, knowing his father was right, and he needed to tell his best friend. 

No matter how much he was worried about him going to get payback for his beloved flower.

That was why he was worried. Frisk would be fragile for a while, scared of her shadow. She wouldn’t be ready for the wild stallion that G really has become. But, Asriel knew they couldn’t really keep Frisk away from him. Not his sweet mercy, his little sweetheart.

The monster didn’t want to hurt him any further than the waiting already had. Asriel knew the skeleton needed some good news after a long sixteen-year period filled with unwelcome news and loneliness, waiting for a miracle he almost gave up on. He needed to see her, to hold her, to feel her against him to feel whole again. How could he not give him that?

So, when he saw Sans searching the trees as the smoke danced from his hanging cigarette, he shouted as loud as he could:

“Hey, smiley trashbag!”

Remembering his hatred for it, the skeleton clicked his tongue at that nickname before he chuckled softly and turned to the other male while he pulled out the fading cigarette from his teeth.

“Yeah, you weed?” He grinned, feeling good to tease normally, while he moved to where Asriel stood with a grin of his own dancing across his face.

“Wanna see your girl?”

That made his stunted sockets go wide, his cigarette falling to the snowy ground and sizzling out as soon as it hit the snow, not believing the sound. 

She is here? The thought echoed through the rooms of his mind as the grin stretched more across the goat’s face, G’s boot crushed the snow while he stepped back in shock.

“What? Don’t play me with that, Asriel.”

“I wouldn’t play with you on that. Frisk’s back.”

And that was it, the skeleton ran as soon as that statement was out of his lips, leaving a laughing Asriel behind as the doors flew open before the goat followed suit.


End file.
